Unlikely is an Understatement: Reconnect
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: 14 Jahre nach der Vong-Bedrohung gibt es ein Wiedersehen. AU, Thrawn/Leia .
1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Reconnect **

Sie sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit fast zehn Jahren. Lange genug um ihn zu vergessen. Beinahe. Es war erschreckend wie schnell ein Mensch vergessen konnte. Monate und das geistige Bild einer Person, die Erinnerung an sie, fing an zu verblassen. Jahre und man musste sich konzentrieren, um sich an ihre Stimme erinnern zu können. Und dann, zwischendurch, gab es Momente in denen waren sie wieder ganz klar, diese Erinnerungen. Manchmal reichte nur ein Geruch, ein Geräusch und unweigerlich erinnerte man sich wieder. Leia war aufgeregt und dabei ging es nicht einmal um sie. Er war nicht wegen ihr gekommen, sondern wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter. Leia Organa Solo sah zu Victoria hinüber. Sie war ebenfalls aufgeregt und auch sie versuchte es zu verstecken, jedoch vergebens. Bisher hatte sie ihr Essen kaum angerührt und sah sich immer wieder um. Vermutlich aus Angst, dass er nicht kommen würde. Nun hatte auch sie ihn entdeckt und Leia sah wie ihre Tochter erst zu ihm hinüber starrte und dann schnell den Blick abwandte, auf den Teller vor sich blickte und dann doch wieder zurück sah. Sie hatte die Kleine selten so angespannt erlebt.

Alles hatte vor ein paar Wochen begonnen als Han ihr die Auszüge der Holonetabrechnung auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Für gewöhnlich wurden Holonetrechnungen bezahlt und Leia kümmerte sich nicht darum, doch als sie die Auflistung der aufgerufenen Seiten sah, wusste sie warum Han ihr diese Abrechnung vielsagend auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Victoria hatte innerhalb einer Woche tausende von Holoseiten besucht, welche alle direkt oder indirekt mit ihrem Vater zu tun hatten. Einige hatte sie abgespeichert, andere nicht. Eigentlich war es überraschender, dass Victoria fast niemals über ihn sprach, als dass sie Nachforschungen anstellte. Dennoch hatte Leia in dieser Nacht nur wenig Schlaf gefunden.

Am darauffolgenden Nachmittag hatte sie ihre Tochter dann zur Rede gestellt, wobei sie nicht sicher war, für wen diese Unterhaltung beunruhigender gewesen war.

„Victoria?" Leia hatte kurz an die Tür geklopft und betrat dann das Schlafzimmer ihrer Tochter. Diese saß über ein paar Mathematikbüchern.

„Hi Mum."

„Sind das deine Hausaufgaben?"

„Ja. Leider."

Leia lächelte. „Das hört man ja selten." Sie strich ihr über das dichte, dunkle Haar.

„Ja, aber Mathematik ist etwas trocken. Ich meine, es ist nicht dass ich es nicht verstehe, es ist nur so … vorhersehbar? Langweilig? Ich weiß nicht." Sie lächelte, reckte ihre Arme über dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was ist los? Du siehst aus als wäre jemand gestorben." Leia hatte einen Stuhl heranzogen und sich neben ihre Tochter gesetzt.

„Schätzchen, dass hier ist eine Auflistung der von dir besuchten Holoseiten der letzten vier Wochen." Leia hatte die Auflistung wortlos auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Die Suchbegriffe waren eindeutig: `Grand Admiral Thrawn´, `Thrawn´, `_Mitth'raw_'nuruodo´, `Chiss´, `Csilla´, die Liste war lang. „Seit wann geht das schon so?" Victoria hatte die Antwortet verweigert und starr aus dem Fenster geblickt.

„Victoria, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich kann dich sogar irgendwie verstehen. Bitte, rede mit mir."

„Es ist nicht verboten. Ich weiß dass du es magst, aber… er ist mein Vater, Mum. Mein _richtiger_ Vater." Leia hatte sich sehr zusammenreißen müssen. Sie selber war auch nicht von ihrem biologischen Vater erzogen worden und dennoch war Bail immer ihr Vater gewesen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater gewesen war, doch hatte sie sich niemals nach ihren wahren Vater gesehnt. Hatte nie das Verlangen gehabt ihn zu kennen oder zu treffen. Dass ihre Tochter anders empfand, schmerzte, ließ es doch den Verdacht zu, dass sie Han nie wirklich als Vater akzeptiert hatte, auch wenn dieser immer sein Bestes tat in dieser Rolle aufzugehen und – zumindest aus Leias Perspektive - keinen Unterschied zwischen ihren Kindern machte. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur weil Vitoria ihren Vater gekannt hatte. Zwar nur kurz, aber sie erinnerte sich noch verschwommen an ihn. Thrawn hatte immer wenig Zeit gehabt, dennoch hatte er sie besucht, wenn er auf Coruscant gewesen war und irgendwie hatte Victoria niemals losgelassen. Leia wiederum hatte ihren leiblichen Vater als Kind niemals kenngelernt. Hatte also nichts gehabt was sie hätte loslassen können.

„Ich weiß, Victoria. Es tut mir leid wenn ich den Eindruck vermittelt habe, dass du ihn vollkommen aus deinem Leben streichen sollst…Wenn du etwas wissen möchtest, dann frage doch einfach. Wenn ich es weiß, dann werde ich es dir sagen. Es würde mir auf jeden weniger weh tun als zu sehen, dass du hinter meinem Rücken Nachforschungen im Holonet anstellst." Die Fragen die ihre Tochter dann in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit an sie gerichtet hatte, hatte Leia zum Großteil nicht beantworten können und die andere Hälfte hatte sie emotional mehr getroffen als sie es sich hatte eingestehen wollen.

„Liebling, ich kannte deinen Vater kaum…und auf Csilla war ich nie…Es tut mir so leid, Kleines." Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie schrecklich sich dieses Geständnis angefühlt und wie verunsichert und verletzt Victoria sie angeschaut hatte.

Am Abend hatte sie lange mit Han darüber gesprochen. Victoria war nun 14 Jahre alt, eine schwierige Phase für jedes Kind – man war unsicher, versuchte seinen Platz in der Welt zu finden und bildete seine Persönlichkeit aus, doch schien dieser Prozess für Victoria noch schwieriger zu sein, war sie sich nicht einmal im klaren darüber _was_ sie eigentlich war. Halb Mensch, halb Chiss geboren die eine Welt, in die doch so offensichtlich nicht passte – sah sie doch so ganz anders aus. Es hatte Leia einige Überwindung gekostet Thrawn zu kontaktieren, ihm zu erklären, dass Victoria anfing Fragen zu stellen – Fragen die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

Und so waren sie nun hier. Drei Wochen später auf einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Randplanten, weit weg von Coruscant und seinem Medienrummel, in einem durchschnittlichen Restaurant, welches anpries die beste Pasta der Galaxis zu machen. Victoria und Leia hatten bereits ihre Bestellung aufgegeben, als Thrawn sich offensichtlich verspätete. Dennoch war sich Leia sicher, dass er kommen würde. Er würde sein Wort halten. Sie hatte ihn selten in Zivil gesehen und so war sie fast überrascht ihn in einem schwarzen Mantel und passendem Pullover zu sehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sie am anderen Ende des Restaurants ausgemacht machte und zu ihnen hinüber kam. Ein kleines, graues Wesen folgte ihm auf einigem Abstand und setzte sich an einen Tisch unweit hinter ihnen. Ein Bodyguard, stellte Leia entsetzt fest. `Alleine´ war etwas anderes, doch hatte er vermutlich zu viele Feinde, um überhaupt noch irgendwie `alleine´ hingehen zu können, ohne ein Attentat befürchten zu müssen. Alles im Leben hatte seinen Preis.

„Hallo Victoria." Sein Blick ruhte auf der kleinen Gestalt rechts vor ihm welche sich etwas verkrampft an ihrer Gabel festhielt und allen Anschein nach nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Ihm die Hand schüttel? Dies erschien dann doch etwas zu formell, schließlich war er ihr Vater. Andererseits war er auch ein vollkommen Unbekannter.

„Ähm…Hallo…"Er schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. „…ähm danke dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich weiß Sie wenig Zeit haben und dass Sie Wichtigeres zu tun haben als sich mit mir zu treffen und dass es nicht ganz einfach ist…."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Schließlich bin ich hier. Und bitte höre auf mich zu Siezen, dafür kennen wir uns nun wirklich schon zu lange."

Thrawns Blick wandte sich nun an Leia. „Hallo Leia" Er lächelte und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Du siehst gut aus." Damit setzte er sich zu ihnen.

„Danke." Leia griff zu ihrem Wein – sie sah schon lange nicht mehr `gut´ aus. Nach drei Kindern und 14 Jahren Abstand sah keine Frau mehr `gut´ aus, aber Höflichkeit Verbot ihm etwas anderes zu sagen.

Er bestellte sich ein Fischgericht mit Weißwein. Sowohl Leia als auch Thrawn hatten viel Zeit an Verhandlungstischen und mit vermeidlichen Verbündeten verbracht, so dass es ihnen nicht schwer fiel sich höflich über vollkommen Belangloses und Unverfängliches zu unterhalten, während Victoria einfach nur schweigend da saß und jedes Wort wie einen Schwamm in sich aufsog.

„…Myrtol liegt einfach nur günstig, so dass ein Chiss nicht wirklich auffällt. Ich hoffe dein Mann hatte nichts dagegen so weit in die Unbekannten Regionen zu fliegen. Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, auch wenn diese Ecke hier zu den sichereren Teilen gehört."

„Du kennst Han. Natürlich war er nicht begeistert, aber ich glaube er freut sich auch ein wenig wieder rauszukommen - was zu erleben. Seit den Zwillingen sind wir sehr…sesshaft geworden."

Er legte das Geschirr beiseite, nahm das Weißweinglas zur Hand und sah Victoria dann eindringlich an. Sie war ihm nicht sehr ähnlich. Ihre Haut war hell-bau, jedoch heller als seine; ihr Haar hingegen war definitiv das seine. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren noch kindlich und auch wie groß sie einst werden würde, konnte man unmöglich schon jetzt sagen, doch nahm er an, dass sie schon bald größer als ihre Mutter sein würde. Doch die Augen waren eindeutig menschlich. Es waren Leias braune Augen und wie bei jedem Menschen waren sie wie Fenster der Seele. So vieles spiegelte sich daran, dennoch konnte er sie kaum einschätzen. Der Gedanke bedrückte ihn. Er hatte vermutlich Jahre damit zugebracht seine Gegner zu kennen und zu analysieren, doch seine Tochter kannte er nicht.

„Für jemanden mit vielen Fragen, bist du sehr ruhig." Victoria schluckte.

„Ich weiß nicht…Ich…Es ist schön einfach nur zuzuhören. Ich meine vielleicht ist das hier was es hätte sein können." Sie zeigte auf ihre Eltern. „Ihr zwei und …ich."

Jeder Mensch fragte sich irgendwann was wohl passiert wäre wenn er dieses oder jenes getan oder gelassen hätte. Doch eine ganz normale Familie – nein, das wären sie niemals geworden. Thrawn setzte sein Glas wieder ab. „Nein, Victoria. So wäre niemals gewesen. Oder sehr, sehr selten."

Sie schien ein wenig verletzt zu sein und schaute in ihr Glas. „Ich weiß…"

„Gut. Sehne dich nicht nach Dingen die nicht sein können, es ist es nicht Wert… Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt du hättest ihr sehr viele Fragen gestellt, ich weiß das ist jetzt womöglich alles etwas viel, aber jetzt bin hier. Also was willst du wissen?" Er war etwas zu sachlich für Victorias Geschmack. Etwas zu kalt. War das hier nur eine Sache die er abhaken wollte? Fragen beantworten und dann weg?

„Gut." Victoria nickte und schaute ihn dann direkt an. „Sehr gut. Wie wär's hiermit: Warum hast du dich nie wieder bei mir gemeldet? Ich war ein Kind. Ich habe nicht verstanden warum du auf einmal weg warst. Ich habe dich vermisst!"

„Oh, Schatz." Leia griff nach Victorias Hand als sie die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, doch sie stieß sie weg. „Lass mich! Und tu' nicht so als würde es dir leid tun." Sie beruhigte sich etwas und trank den Rest des Getränkes mit einem Zug aus, nur um etwas anderes zu tun zu haben. Das hatte sie ja gut hinbekommen.

„Victoria, bitte sieh mich an." Es gab Offiziere innerhalb der Sternenflotte, welche Probleme hatten Thrawns Blick standzuhalten und dass gleiche von einem 14-jährigen Mädchen, dass ihn in gewisser Weise gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, zu verlangen, erschien irgendwie unfair, doch sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach. „Ich habe dich nicht freiwillig aufgegeben und ich konnte mich nicht bei dir melden, weil ich nicht wusste wo du warst."

„Du hast mich nie gesucht."

„Victoria, du bist doch sonst so ein kluges Mädchen…" Aber darum ging es wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie musste es vermutlich nur hören. „Wenn jeder andere dich mir weggenommen hätte, hätte ich Galaxis auf den Kopf gestellt um dich zurückzubekommen. Aber du warst bei deiner _Mutter_, die dich über alles liebt. Wenn ich Lord Vader bei der Suche nach der Rebellion geholfen hätte, hätte dir das wirklich gefallen? Und was wenn wir euch gefunden hätten? Hätte ich dich mitnehmen und deine Mutter, Geschwister und Solo ins Gefängnis sperren sollen? Nein. In dem Moment als der Bürgerkrieg startete und deine Mutter ihre Entscheidung traf - mit der ich nicht einverstanden war- , konnte und dürfte ich dich nicht suchen." Victoria starrte immer noch nach unten. „Du bist mir nicht gleichgültig. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Nachdem das geklärt war, kehrte endlich so etwas wie Normalität ein. Victoria stellte Fragen über die Chiss und in wie fern sie den Menschen ähnelten, über Csilla und ob sie dort Verwandte hatte. Thrawn versuchte ihre Fragen zu beantworten und kam nur selten in die Verlegenheit ihr eine Antwort schuldig bleiben zu müssen und das auch nur, wenn sie genauer nach seiner Arbeit fragte.

„…Nein, größtenteils ist es eher langweilig. Was du in den Holo-News siehst, das sind die großen Ereignisse. Aber der Alltag sieht anders aus und auch die großen Schlachten werden lange vorbereitet. Es passiert äußerst selten, dass man morgens aufsteht und noch keine Ahnung hat, dass man am Abend in eine Raumschlacht verwickelt ist. Das wahre Leben ist meistens anders als ein Film und weniger aufregend."

„Warum machst du es dann?"

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Aber als ich jung war musste ich irgendwann eine Entscheidung treffen was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen wollte. Für mich war es entweder Kunstgeschichte oder Militärstrategie zu studieren. Beides machte mir Spaß – aber der Unterschied war, dass man a.) beim Militär einfach besser bezahl wird und b.) es auf lange Sicht einfach interessanter ist. Kunstgeschichte hätte mich wahrscheinlich irgendwann zu Tode gelangweilt. Bei dem was ich jetzt tue steht immer sehr viel auf dem Spiel und es gibt immer neue Gegner. Immer mehr was man bedenken muss und die Gefahr ist um ein vielfaches höher. Manche einen Fehler und es ist wahrscheinlich dein letzter. Viele Leute finden Verantwortung schrecklich und trauen sich nicht große Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich denke ich brauche es und durch meine Entscheidungen kann ich auch vieles bewirken. Macht ist wie eine Sucht, genauso wie der Adrenalinanstieg während eines Kampfes. Ganz egal wie lange ich ein Kunstwerk ansehe, es ist nicht das gleiche wie Angst jeden Moment sterben zu können oder das Gefühl überlebt zu haben. Ich weiß nicht ob das deine Frage beantwortet."

Victoria löffelte das Letzte aus ihrem Eisbecher. „Doch, tut es."

„Und was ist mit dir? Weißt du schon was du irgendwann machen willst?"

Victoria zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt nichts was ich mir jetzt vorstellen könnte für den Rest meines Lebens zu tun. Aber Militärstrategie hört sich gar nicht so schlecht an."

„Bitte nicht." Thrawn lachte. „Nein, Kleines, davon würde ich dir abraten. Für mich ist das ganz gut, aber es ist auch sehr, sehr viel Arbeit. Und es macht bestimmt nicht immer Spaß. Und man muss auf sehr vieles verzichten, z.B. auf eine Familie. Wenn man jung ist, dann ist alles noch so weit weg und irgendwie egal. Wenn man älter wird, ist es dass nicht mehr. Ich hätte gerne ein normales Leben gehabt… und dann wiederum weiß ich nicht wie lange ich es ausgehalten hätte.… Außerdem müssen Frauen oft mehr arbeiten um die gleiche Position zu erhalten und – Tue es nicht."

„Wenn meine Tochter sich hinter meinem Rücken auf Carida einschreibt, kannst du was erleben.", lachte Leia.

„Keine Angst, Mum. War nur so eine Idee. Ich weiß es wirklich noch nicht."

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und die meisten Gäste waren bereits gegangen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten zahlen." Thrawn nickte, winkte den Kellner herüber und beglich die Rechnung.

Der kalte Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren als sie das Lokal verließen und Schnee bedeckte die Landschaft.

„Ist es auf Csilla noch kälter als hier?", fragte Victoria plötzlich.

„Im Winter ja."

„Oh je." Noch kälter… das war im Moment schwer vorstellbar. Gut dass sie nicht auf Csilla lebte. Victoria sah den Bodyguard ihres Vaters im Schatten des Einganges verschwinden. _War dem gar nicht kalt?_ Sie nahm ihrem Schaal ab und ging zu dem seltsamen Geschöpf. Es war ganz schön hässlich, aber das hatte das arme Ding sich bestimmt nicht selber ausgesucht.

„Hier, für dich." Ruhke sah sie für einen Moment ungläubig an und nahm dann den Schaal.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem." Dann ging sie zu ihrer Mutter zurück.

Es war Zeit zu gehen.

A/N: So das war der erste One-Shot. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich war drauf und dran heute Morgen noch weiterzuschreiben (ein Schneesturm taucht auf und alle sitzen auf dem Planeten im Unwetter fest, weil keine Raumfähre mehr fliegen darf und kann oder so). Aber wir lassen das besser erst mal so stehen. Und danke Tina für den Titel!


	2. Höhere Gewalt

****Höhere Gewalt****

So überfällig dieses Treffen auch gewesen sein mochte, Thrawn war fast schon froh wieder auf die _Chimaera_ zurückzukehren. Sie war sein wahres Zuhause und Teenager waren nun wirklich nicht seine Expertise. Das Wiedersehen mit Leia wiederum war um ein vielfaches einfacher ausgefallen als er befürchtet hatte. Thrawn betrat den Hangar und starrte ins Leere. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Com-Link doch nicht deaktivieren soll.

„Thrawn an die _Chimaera_. Wo ist die Raumfähre?"

„_ISD Chiemera_ an Grand Admiral Thrawn." Die Verbindung war schlecht und durchzogen von Störgeräuschen. „Sir, können Sie mich hören? Der Myrtol Raumhafen hat uns vorübergebend die Landeerlaubnis verweigert. Es zieht ein ziemlich heftiger Schneesturm auf – keine Raumfähre darf innerhalb der nächsten 12 Stunden landen oder starten."

Na wunderbar. „Hier Thrawn. Was ist mit der ISS2? Dem Advanced Shuttle? Würden ihre Schilde einem Schneestorm standhalten?"

Es folgte eine kurze Pause. „Negative, Sir. Außerdem sind wir noch in der Testphase."

Thrawn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Jedes mal wenn er Leia Organa traf, endete der Tag in einem Alptraum. Erst wurde er von den Vong entführt und jetzt war er allen Anschein nach gefangen in einem Schneesturm. Eigentlich war er nicht abergläubisch, aber Leia und er – zusammen-, schienen kein gutes Karma zu haben.

„Verstanden. Sagen Sie Captain Pellaeon, dass ich mich in T – 12 Stunden zurückmelde. Die _Chimaera _gehört bis auf weiteres ihm. Thrawn out."

Wohin war Leia gegangen? Hangar 22? Er war sich nicht sicher, ging aber in Richtung der weiter abgelegenen Hangars. Vielleicht war der _Falcon_ ja schon gelandet und durfte nur nicht wieder starten. Mit ein wenig Glück könnte er vielleicht dort bleiben, bis der Sturm vorüber war. Auch wenn er kaum Verlangen danach hatte Solo wiederzusehen. Und wenn der _Falcon_ auch keine Landeerlaubnis bekommen hatte, dann musste er sich zumindest um Leia und Victoria kümmern. Thrawn erreichte Hangar 22 und … nichts.

„Leia?" Keine Antwort.

Er hatte ihre Com-Frequenz nicht und sie auch nicht die seine. Zu gefährlich und jetzt zu ärgerlich. Ihr Treffen hier war alleine über Verbindungsmänner auf Coruscant koordiniert worden.

„Leia?" Erneut keine Antwort. Vielleicht war es die falsche Hangarnummer gewesen.

Er ging zurück zum Haupteingang, zum Informationsschalter. Heute schien ausgesprochen wenig los zu sein. Wahrscheinlich waren bereits alle wegen des Schneesturmes Zuhause. Wonach wollte er eigentlich fragen? Solo hätte niemals unteren seinem wirklichen Namen hier eingecheckt. Das Ganze hatte eigentlich wenig Sinn. Plötzlich war er an der Reihe.

„Entschuldigung. Ich suche eine Frau: menschlich, ca. 1,64m, braunes Haar und ihre Tochter: 14 Jahre, halb Chiss, hell-blaue Haut, schwarzes Haar. Haben Sie sie vielleicht gesehen?"

Die ältere Roderianerin schaute ihren Gegenüber leicht ungläubig an. „Also Schätzcken, sehe ich so aus als hätte ich Zeit mir jeden der hier durchwandert anzuschauen? Hier kommen jeden Tag Tausende durch und ick bin im Dauerstress. Also wenn's nichts anderes wissen wollen. Juten Tag! Ach ja, der Sturm kommt übrigens in ca. 45 Minuten an und die Schutzräume hier darf nur das Bodenpersonal benutzen. Also machen's dass Sie hier rauskommen. Verstanden?"

Thrawn war in Versuchung die Dame um eine Durchsage zu bitten, aber auffälliger hätte er sich ja kaum verhalten können und vermutlich war ohnehin alles in Ordnung. Die Zwei saßen wahrscheinlich schon längst im _Falcon_ und spielten Holo-Schach oder sahen sich einen Film an. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken nicht zu wissen, wo die Zwei sich aufhielten.

„Ja, danke."

Leia konnte es kaum glauben. Ein Schneesturm! Han hatte keine Landeerlaubnis und stammelte immer etwas von `riesigem Sternenzerstörer´, während Thrawn weiß Gott wo war. Er hatte bestimmt eine Starterlaubnis bekommen! Leia schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann brachte Unglück. Einfach nur Unglück.

_Was nun? _Leia schaute zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. „Ok, Schatz – wir müssen uns jetzt nach einem Hotel oder irgendeiner Unterkunft umsehen. Das ist bestimmt nicht das erste Mal dass so was hier passiert. Ich bin mir sicher, die sind auf Schneestürme vorbereitet. Keine Angst. "

Victoria hoffte, dass ihre Mutter dass nicht nur sagte, um sich selber zu beruhigen. Der Raumhafen war beängstigend leer. Wann würde der Sturm hier eintreffen? Die einzigen Leute hier schienen Angestellte zu sein und einige Stadtbewohner, welche noch die letzte Chance nutzten auf dem Raumhafen Einkäufe zu tätigen und… „Dad!" Victoria griff ihre Mutter am Arm und zog sie nach rechts. „Mom! Sieh nur! Sieh nur!" Sie zeigte zum Informationsstand und tatsächlich, Thrawns Leute schienen auch keine Landeerlaubnis bekommen zu haben.

„Dad!" Thrawn wusste für eine Sekunde nicht worüber er mehr überrascht war, darüber, dass er die Zwei tatsächlich wiedergefunden, oder darüber dass Victoria ihn `Dad´ gerufen hatte. Es war erste Mal seit 10 Jahren gewesen dass sie ihn so genannt hatte. Und damit wahrscheinlich das erste Mal wirklich bewusst. Das allein war die Reise wert gewesen. Er war ihr Vater und nicht Han Solo.

Victoria zog ihre Mutter hinter sich her. „Wir sind auch nicht rausgekommen!" strahlte sie und schien nicht besonders betrübt über den Schneesturm zu sein. „Hast du uns gesucht?" fragte sie enthusiastisch und blickte fragend zum Informationsstand.

„Allerdings. Aber dass ist nun ja nicht mehr nötig." Sein Blick richtete sich auf Leia. „Sieht so aus als säßen wir hier fest." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus."

Leia konnte nicht anders als die ganze Sache kritisch zu beäugen. Wenn sie es nicht besser Wissen würde, hätte sie schwören können, dass Thrawn die ganze Sache inszeniert hatte, aber wozu? Außerdem konnte nicht mal er das Wetter beeinflussen. Das hier war einfach nur höhere Gewalt. Nichts weiter.

Die Hotels in der Nähe des Raumhafens waren schäbig und das war noch nett ausgedrückt und auch das Drogen- und Rotlichtviertel schien nicht weit entfernt zu sein. Mit anderen Worten – es war ein typisches Hafenviertel.

„Können wir nicht was Anderes finden?"

Thrawn versuchte vergebens mit seinem Kommunikator eine Verbindung zum HoloNet aufzubauen. „Ja, wenn du weißt wo halbwegs akzeptable Hotels sind."

„Beim Restaurant habe ich eins gesehen, das war…"

„…mindestens 30 Minuten von hier entfernt und definitiv außerhalb meiner Preisklasse." Er zog eine ID-Card aus der Tasche.

Name: Fibrax'Safreg

Geschlecht: männlich

Rasse: Chiss

Heimatplanet: Csilla

Geboren: 7 BBY

Beruf: Restaurateur

Eine gute Fälschung.

„Ich kann wohl schlecht als mein wahres Ich mit euch Zweien dort einchecken. Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass man uns erkennen würde." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Leia seufzte. Er hatte recht, und sie hatte noch nicht mal an einen gefälschten Ausweis gedacht. Sie war solche Aufregungen einfach nicht mehr gewohnt.

„Es hat keinen Zweck. Ich bekomme einfach kein stabiles Signal. Der Sturm blockiert alles. Wir sehen uns einfach noch ein wenig um und nehmen dann das Erstbeste was wir bekommen können." Er sah sich kurz um. „Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir noch was zu Essen und zu Trinken kaufen."

„Aber der Sturm soll doch in 12 Stunden schon wieder vorbei sein?" Leia sah Thrawn fragend an.

„Vielleicht. Andererseits wenn all die Leute hier einkaufen als wenn kein Morgen gegeben würde, schlage ich vor, dass wir es ihnen nachtun. Für gewöhnlich haben die Eingeboren ein besseres Gespür für solche Sachen. Wir können es ja immer noch wegwerfen."

Er reichte Victoria einige Credits und zeigte auf einen kleinen Supermarkt. „Kaufe nur das was du kennst und vor Allem etwas zu Trinken, ich weiß nicht ob man das Leitungswasser hier trinken kann. Deine Mutter und ich werden uns ein paar der Hotels in der Nähe ansehen. Wir treffen uns gleich hier wieder." Er machte eine Handbewegung und plötzlich tauchte Rukh auf dem Nichts aus. Leia hatte ihn fast schon vergessen. Er machte seine Sache wirklich gut.

„Du wirst meine Tochter begleiten."

„Natürlich, mein Herr." Rukh verbeugte sich tief und folgte dann Victoria, welche das Prinzip von `unauffälligem Bodyguard´ nicht ganz verstanden zu haben schien, neben ihm herging und freudig auf den Noghri einredete.

Thrawn lachte leise, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wandte sich dann an Leia. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Die ersten zwei Hotels stellten sich als Bordelle heraus und das dritte war so dreckig, dass Leia sich weigerte es zu überhaupt zu betreten. Doch in einer Nebenstraße fand sich endlich eine halbwegs seriös wirkende Unterkunft. Das `O´ in der `Hotel´-Leuchtschrift funktionierte nicht mehr und die runtergekommene Rosenmuster-Tapete im Eingangsbereich hatte, wie das gesamte Hotel, offensichtlich ihre besten Zeiten hinter sich.

„Nicht gerade das `Hotel Imperial´, aber etwas Besseres werden wir heute Abend vermutlich nicht mehr finden."

Leia nickte. Sie würde ja nur 12 Stunden hier ausharren müssen. Von schlafen hatte kein Mensch was gesagt. „Gut, du checkst ein und ich hole Victoria."

Als Leia mit Victoria und einem schwerbeladenen Rukh zurückkam, wedelte der Rezeptionist ihr schon mit dem Schüssel entgegen. Es war ein fliegendes, graues Wesen mit großen, blauen Augen. Dennoch sah es irgendwie nett aus.

„Zimmer 312. Ihr Mann ist schon oben und wir kümmern uns um das Feldbett."

„Feldbett?" wiederholte Leia ungläubig. Und der Kerl dachte, dass sie verheiratet waren. Das wurde ja alle Tage noch schöner.

„Ja, wir sind vollkommen ausgebucht! Sie haben das letzte Zimmer bekommen. Aber für Notfälle wie diesen haben wir immer Feldbetten im Keller!" Er strahle Leia und Victoria an. „Und lassen Sie mich bitte bei den Taschen helfen". Er griff nach Rukhs Tüten und flog mit ihnen fröhlich-pfeifend die Treppen nach oben. Der Schneestürm bescherte diesem Wesen vermutlich das Geschäft des Jahrhunderts.

Als Leia das Zimmer betrat verschwandt Rukh lautlos in eine dunkle Ecke neben dem Zimmereingang.

„Willst du nicht mit hineinkommen?"

„Mir ist es nicht gestattet ohne Genehmigung die Gemächer meines Herrn aufzusuchen. Ich bewachte sie nur." Leia nickte.

„Was, wenn du etwas zu Essen oder Trinken benötigst?"

Rukh nickte, was wohl einem `Danke´ gleichzusetzen war. „Ich mache meine Arbeit schon seit langer Zeit, Lady Organa-Solo. Macht euch um mich keine Gedanken." Leia lächelte, nickte ihm dann zusichern zu und ging hinein.

Zimmer 312 war nicht viel besser als der Rest des Hotels. Eine Hausstauballergie würde hier vermutlich tödlich enden. Leia schlug auf das Kissen, welches auf dem Sofa vor dem Holo-TV lag und hustete auf, als eine Staubwolke ihr entgegenschlug. Sie wedelte sie mit Hand fort und sah Thrawn gequält an.

„Wie kommt es dass ich immer die schäbigsten aller Unterkünfte genießen darf, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin?"

Ihr Raum bestand aus einem Wohnzimmer - was gleichzeitig auch eine Küchennische beherbergte - mit einem Kamin, einem alten Holo-TV, einem Tisch, einem Sofa und einem Sessel. Ein `Bad´, was den Namen nicht wirklich verdiente, da es nur aus einer Dusche, einem WC und einem Waschbecken bestand und alles so dicht beieinander war, dass es vermutlich ins Klo regnetet, falls man tatsächlich mutig genug war die Dusche zu nutzen und einem kleinen Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett. _Na wunderbar._ Aber da sie eh nicht schlafen würde, war das auch egal.

Anstatt zu antworten half Thrawn Victoria in der `Küche´ die Tüten auszupacken. Vielleicht hätte er den Teenager doch nicht einkaufen gehen lassen sollen. Ihre Einkaufen bestanden zu 90% aus Chips und anderem Süßkram.

„Ich hoffe das war eine Spontanentscheidung und spiegelt nicht deine Essgewohnheiten wieder." Victoria grinste. „Du hast gesagt ICH soll einkaufen was ICH kenne."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und betrachte ihre Ausbeute skeptisch. „Hmm. Das habe ich wohl." _`…und ich werde es nicht wieder tun´_ schwebte unausgesprochen mit.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Das fliegende Wesen und zwei Humanoide trugen ein Feldbett aus Metall und Bettzeug hinein. Dann kam ein drittes, eher dümmlich wirkendes Wesen hinein, dass aussah als würde es aus einem einzigen lila Fellball bestehen. Es trug einen Korb mit Holzscheiden bei sich und stellte ihn neben dem Kamin ab.

„Lass mich raten? Keine Heizung?" frage Leia, doch bereits ihre Stimmlage verriet, dass es keine wirklich Frage war.

„Nein. Aber der Kamin ist super! Funktioniert immer! Und wenn Sie mehr Holz brauchen, wir haben genug um Keller! Die Tür links neben der Rezeption. Bedienen Sie sich einfach!" _Was für ein Luxus-Hotel dies doch war! Man durfte sich so viel Holz wie man wollte – eigenhändig- aus dem Keller holen! _Leia hätte vermutlich gelacht, wenn ihr nicht zum Weinen zu Mute gewesen wäre.

„So, das wär's. Falls Sie noch irgendetwas benötigen sollten, dann benutzen Sie einfach das Interkomm. Die Rezeption ist auf der 1." Das fliegende Wesen grinste wieder breit und die skurril wirkende Mannschaft machte sich daran das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen.

„Danke." Dann fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

_Grandios! _

Leia konnte den Dreck einfach nicht sehen und fing an die Kissen und das Bettzeug aus dem Fenster heraus auszuschütteln. Noch war der Schneestürm schließlich nicht da und früher oder später würde sie sich hinsetzen müssen. Thrawn hatte mittlerweile damit begonnen das Feldbett hinter dem Sofa aufzubauen und Victoria hatte – mal wieder typisch – den Fernseher in Angriff genommen.

„Guck mal, Mom. Die haben 200 Holos zur Auswahl und jedes kostet nur 3 Credits. Man gibt einfach den Code mit der Fernbedienung ein und bezahlt dann beim Auschecken!" Ihre Augen glitten über die Liste. „Die meisten sind ziemlich alt…aber es sind auch ein paar Klassiker dabei. Die kann man sich immer ansehen!"

Plötzlich schrillte ein Alarm auf und etwas wie eine zweite Metallmauer schob sich von oben nach unten über die Häuser der Stadt. Vermutlich eine Art Schutzmauer. Schneestürme waren wohl nichts all zu Ungewöhnliches hier. Leia hatte gerade noch genug Zeit das Kissen wieder hineinzuziehen, als auch ihr Fenster sich verdunkelte und nichts als graues Metall zu sehen war. Thrawn kam auf sie zu und begutachtete das Material. Er fuhr abschätzend mit seinen Fingern darüber und sah sie dann zuversichtlich an.

„Durastahl. Vermutlich mit verschiedensten Isolationskunststoffen vermischt. Das müsste halten. Aber es wird vermutlich dennoch sehr kalt werden. Ich hole besser noch mehr Holz, bevor die anderen Gäste den gleichen Gedanken haben." Noch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, fing die Beleuchtung an zu flimmern und etwas krachte mit ungeheurer Wucht gegen die Durastahlverkleidung des Hotels. Leia hätte schwören können, dass das Hotel für eine Sekunde gebebt hatte und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Finger sich am Fensterrahmen festkrallten. Der Schneesturm hatte sie erreicht. Und so hatte es die Kälte. Binnen Sekunden sank die Zimmertemperatur merklich um einige Grad ab.

„Ich mache dann besser den Kamin an."

Mit dem Kamin und dem Holo-TV als einzige Lichtquellen des Raumes und der Wärme des Kamins, war die Situation nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Thrawn hatte die sauber wirkenden Bettlaken über Sofa und Sessel geworfen und die Drei sahen nun einen Film den Victoria sich aus der hausinternen Holo-Liste ausgesucht hatte. Es war eine romanische Historienkomödie in der ein etwas schusseliger, aber reicher Legionär sich in eine intelligente, aber arme Spice-Schmugglerin verliebte. Einige Dialoge waren ganz amüsant, aber insgesamt war der Film furchtbar vorhersehbar und naiv.

„Und wie hat es euch gefallen?" Victoria ließ endlich die Chipstüte los und sah ihre Eltern auffordernd an. Diese schienen irgendwie weniger begeistert zu sein.

„Sag nicht es hat euch nicht gefallen? Das war doch total lustig! Und Robert Gray war doch total süß_,_ oder Mom?"

Leia die mit ihr auf dem Sofa saß verzog das Gesicht. „Naja, ich weiß nicht… Vielleicht bin ich auch nur etwas zu alt für solche Filme. Hauptsache dir hat es gefallen." Wie konnte ihre Mutter den Film NICHT mögen? Der hatte vor ein paar Jahren sogar den Coruscant Cosmic Cinema Award gewonnen!

„Dad?"

„Ich glaube das war mit Abstand der schlechteste Film den ich je gesehen habe. Ab dem Moment wo er ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, war es wirklich ausgesprochen…schlecht." sagte er in seiner vollkommen perfekt modulierten, emotionsfreien Stimme. Und Leia lachte. Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Wenn sie Luke erzählen würde, dass sie mit Thrawn `Liebe, Laster und Legionen´ gesehen hatte! Niemand würde ihr das glauben! Sie selber konnte es kaum glauben! Aber dass er diesen Film schrecklich fand, konnte sie sich gut vorstellen. KEIN Mann fand diesen Film gut.

„Also am besten fand ich die Szene in der er ihr erklärte, warum er nicht mehr ohne sie leben kann und sich dann in der nächsten Sekunde selbstlos vor den Gleiter wirft!" Leia konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„MOM!" Victoria verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also ich fand den gut!"

„Solche Männer gibt es nicht, Schätzchen! Die sind Fiktion."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du alt und verbittert bist!"

Thrawn schaute Victoria leicht entsetzt an, so was konnte sie doch unmöglich zu ihrer Mutter sagen. Doch Leia schien es wenig auszumachen.

„Ja mein Schatz, alt und verbittert, aber leider auch viel weiser als du und deine Mutter. Und deshalb…" sie nahm ihr die Liste aus der Hand. „…werden wir jetzt auch den zweiten Film aussuchen."

„Ich gucke aber keine Dokumentation über Krankheiten oder Genozid im Akara-Sektor." grummelte Victoria und griff nach dem Fruchtsaft.

„Nach dem Kitsch den wir gerade über uns ergehen lassen mussten, wirst du dir alles angucken, mein Fräulein." Sie hielt die Liste zur Seite, so dass auch Thrawn hineinschauen konnte.

„Ich habe für heute eigentlich genug Holos gesehen. Außerdem sagen mir die Titel nichts." Große Lust zu einem weiteren Film hatte Leia eigentlich auch nicht, doch gab es nicht viel Anderes zu tun und so hatten sie immerhin schon drei Stunden totgeschlagen. Sie sah ihn für einen Moment schweigend an. Für ihn war das Ganze vermutlich um einiges schlimmer als für sie. Er konnte sich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten – nicht wirklich. Und sie war es zumindest gewohnt mit einem Teenager zu leben. Sie sah sich kurz um. Gab es sonst noch etwas was man tun konnte? Ihr viel nichts ein. Sie hatten nicht viel gemein.

„Irgendwelche genialen Ideen, _Admiral_?"

„Nein, leider nicht." Er griff nach der Liste. „Katies erster Kuss, Wachgeküsst, Nichts kann uns trennen, …" erschaute die Zwei etwas gequält an. „Den Titeln nach zu urteilen, könnten einige dieser Holos problemlos als neue imperiale Verhörtechnik eingesetzt werden. Das ist als müsste man sich entscheiden zwischen schlecht und noch schlechter." Leia lachte erneute. Dann blickte er zurück auf die Liste. „Hier, Nummer 16, `Die Todesliste´."

„Das war ja klar." grummelte Victoria und begann den Code einzutippen, aber auch sie grinste über beide Ohren. _`Die Todesliste´ Oh je._

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte Victoria genug gesehen, um zu wissen dass Actionfilme mit politischem Handlungsrahmen nicht ihr Ding waren. Außerdem fielen ihr langsam aber sicher die Augen zu.

„Ich glaube lege mich hin." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche. Vielleicht würde sie noch etwas Musik hören bevor sie einschlief.

„Bekomme ich das Bett? Da ist es leiser." Sie zeigte auf das Holo.

„Das war der Plan. Du und deine Mutter, ihr bekommt das Bett und ich bleibe hier."

„Ok. Ich hoffe ich kann so schlafen. Ich habe noch nie mit all meinen Klamotten geschlafen." Sie kramte erneut in ihren Taschen und lege dann all die potentiellen harten Störgegenstände auf die Küchenablage.

„Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, mein Schatz." Leia schaute ihr nach, senke dann den Kopf zurück auf das Sofa und sah Thrawn an. „Weißt du, als sie Klein war wollte sie immer einen Gutenachtkuss haben und jetzt stellt sie sich furchtbar an, wenn ich auch nur in ihre Nähe komme. Als ob ich eine furchbare Krankheit übertragen würde…"

„Ich denke das ist normal. Sie will nicht mehr wie ein Kind behandelt werden und ist doch noch nicht erwachsen…Eine schwierige Zeit. Besonders für die Eltern. Einen Aufgabe die ich sicherlich weniger gut meistern würde als du."

„Es gibt Tage an denen weiß ich auch nicht wirklich was ich tue." gestand Leia und griff nach der Chipstüte.

„Aber du hast du ein gutes Vorbild in Bail und Breha Organa. Mein eigener Vater starb als ich noch recht jung war und meine Mutter war … sagen wir einfach sie tat was sie konnte, war jedoch oftmals überfordert mit meinem Bruder und teilweise wahrscheinlich auch mit mir."

„Glaube mir, in dem Alter sind alle Eltern sind mit ihren Kindern überfordert…Sie ist dir übrigens sehr ähnlich."

Er sah sie fragend an. „Und diese Feststellung beruht worauf?"

„Ganz einfach, all die Dinge die ich weder mir noch meiner Familie zuordnen kann, muss sie von dir haben."

„Ah…Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass, wenn ich dieser eigentümlichen Logik folge, all die deines Erachtens negativen Charakterzüge von mir stammen?"

Leia grinste. „Natürlich." Dann nippte sie kurz an ihrem Glas und lachte dann leise. „Nein, sie hat auch ein paar gute Eigenschaften von dir: Sie ist wissbegierig und liebt Bücher. Sie saugt sie auf wie ein Schwamm. Wir haben hier keine Bücher, aber wenn es welche gäbe, würde sie sie lesen. Sie ist eigensinnig, mag Herausforderungen und genießt es zu gewinnen. Sie muss immer gewinnen. Das ist jetzt vielleicht keine gute Eigenschaft, aber ich bin mir sicher dass hat sie von dir."

„Ja, das klingt vertraut."

Leia lachte. „Hab ich's doch gewusst." Sie deutete auf den nun leeren Platz neben sich. „Komm, setz' dich zu mir. Es sieht schrecklich aus wenn du zwei Meter entfernt in deinem Sessel sitzt. Außerdem ist mir kalt."

„Und da dachte ich schon du hättest womöglich uneigennützige Motive." Er stand auf und warf ein paar mehr Holzscheide ins Feuer, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte und sie an sich zog. Leia war tatsächlich eiskalt. Instinktiv rieb er kurz ihre Oberarme, schien dann eine bessere Idee zu haben, stand erneut auf und kam mit der Decke vom Feldbett wieder.

„Hier." Leia warf sich die Decke dankbar um und rollte sich so gut es ging darin ein.

„Ich hatte schon immer einen niedrigen Blutdruck", erklärte sie „und wenn ich zu wenig Schlaf bekomme, dann wird mir erst recht kalt."

„Du solltest dich hinlegen", sagte er deutet Richtung Schafzimmer. Doch Leia hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an, als ob er nicht ganz bei Trost sei. „In das Bett? Nein, danke. Die ganze Wohnung ist ekelig. Wenn ich einschlafe laufen wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Viecher über mich." Thrawn lächelte müde und fühlte wie sie sich an ihn lehnte. Die Situation war schon schlimm genug, dann konnten sie zumindest das Beste daraus machen. Also hob er seinen linken Arm und drehte sich leicht nach rechts, so dass beide gemütlich das Holo schauen konnten, während Leia ihn als Kopfkissen missbrauchte. Nun ja, `missbrauchte´ hatte vielleicht einen etwas zu negativen Beigeschmack, wenn man bedachte, dass ihm diese Position nicht gerade unangenehm war und so schmiege sie sich an seinen Oberkörper und er fühlte wie sich ihr Körper langsam aufwärmte.

Das Holo war im Vergleich zum ersten gar nicht so schlecht. Es ging um Politik und Auftragsmord. Auf der Liste befanden sich vor allem Homosexuelle und Nichtmenschen, die dem Regime nicht genehm waren. Ein ausgesprochen regimekritischer Film und Thrawn wunderte sich dass er nicht der Zensur zum Opfer gefallen war. Er überprüfte das Cover. Vielleicht war er in den Kernwelten niemals erschienen.

„Ist es illegal in der Navy schwul zu sein?" frage Leia ungläubig, als das Mordkommando eine Ausbildungsschule für Navy-Kadetten stürmte, die allen Anschein nach homosexuell waren.

„Wie bitte?"

„Leia zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Na sieh' doch."

„Man sollte nicht alles glauben was man im Holo-TV sieht, Prinzessin." Thrawn schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zu ihr hinüber. „Es wird nicht gerne gesehen, aber ungewöhnliche sexuelle Neigungen rechtfertigen keinen Mord."

Das Thema schien Leia zu interessieren und er sah förmlich wie die kleinen Rädchen sich in ihrem Geiste in Gang setzten. Plötzlich setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah ihn interessiert von der Seite an. „Gibt es viele Schwule beim Militär?"

„Wie bitte?" Thrawn lachte. „Die Anzahl homosexueller Soldaten in meiner Flotte war bisher nicht von Bedeutung für mich - und wird es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch in Zukunft nicht sein. Also bitte entschuldige meine Ignoranz diesbezüglich. "

Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. „So was musst du doch wissen! Ich meine, ich kann mir das gut vorstellen. Das wäre doch perfekt – nur Männer, die sich wahrscheinlich während der Grundausbildung die Quartiere und Duschen teilen."

„Leia, muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Männer die sich die Dusche teilen?" Er versuchte sie aufzuziehen, doch Leia ließ nicht locker. „Hör' auf damit. Ich meine es ernst."

„Ich frage mich manchmal ernsthaft was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, Leia…" Er lächelte, holte tief Luft und zog sie dann zurück in seine Arme. „Es gibt bestimmt…Einige. Und mir es mir ehrlich gesagt egal, solange sie ihre Arbeit machen. Wenn es im gegenseitigem Einverständnis geschieht und es ihnen gefällt – Warum nicht? Die offizielle Stellungnahme des Imperators würde vermutlich etwas anders ausfallen. Allerdings ist mir bisher noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen, dass jemand aufgrund seiner sexuellen Orientierung benachteiligt wurde…Was nicht heißen will, dass es nicht vorgefallen sein kann. Aber falls einer der Moffs oder jemand in der Admiralität jemals Probleme damit gehabt hat, hat er es wohl ohne viel Aufsehen geklärt. Wie gesagt, mir ist es egal."

Wahrscheinlich eine ganz gute Einstellung, dachte Leia und spürte wie sie einmal mehr an ihm abrutschte. So wirklich gemütlich war das auch nicht. „Dennoch…Ich kann mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen."

„Das brauchst du ja auch nicht. Was meinst du viel viele Chiss es sich nicht vorstellen könnten mit einer Menschenfrau zusammen zu sein? Eine ganze Menge würde ich meinen. Aber ich habe meinen Gefallen daran. Auch wenn ihr teilweise recht anstreng seit und eine Affinität zu absonderlichen Fragen habt." Als er sie dabei ansah, spürte Leia fast körperlich wie die Spannung im Raum anstieg. Die Situation geriet langsam außer Kontrolle und wenn sie sich daran zurückerinnerte wie sie einst für ihn empfunden hatte… dann brauchte dieses Gespräch dringend eine Kehrtwendung.

„Ja, du hast recht" Sie schaute zurück zum Holo. „Glaubst du der Dicke gehört zu den Bösen?"

„Ich sehe das Holo auch zum ersten Mal…aber der Verdacht dräng sich zwangsläufig auf, wegen des Datenkristalles."

Leias nickte und ihr rechter Arme fuhr um seine Taille, als sie erneut abzurutschen drohte. Wenn er sich doch einfach etwas mehr zurücklehnen würde! Das war so einfach nicht bequem und gerade sitzen konnte sie nicht mehr. Dafür war sie definitiv schon viel zu müde. Andererseits konnte sie ihm das ja schlecht sagen, oder er würde noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Der Film war eh gleich um.

Thrawn sprühte wie Leias Kopf einmal mehr an ihm abrutsche und diesmal auf seinem Bauch liegen blieb. Sie war eingeschlafen. Er betrachtet sie für einen Moment und strich ihr dann geistesabwesend durchs Haar. Frauen. Man konnte nicht mit ihnen und bestimmt auch nicht ohne sie. Der Film ging seinem Ende zu und Leia wachte genau in dem Moment auf, als Thrawn das Holo mit der Fernbedienung ausschaltete.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen" stellte sie schläfrig fest, setzte sich langsam auf, reckte sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Verdammt, und dabei wollte ich doch nicht schlafen."

„Zumindest kann ich dir versichern, dass keine Viecher über dich gekrabbelt sind." Sie lächelte ihn durch halb geschlossene Augen an und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Leia das Verlangen einfach auf seinen Schoß zu klettern und ihn zu küssen. Wie unglaublich sich das anfühlen würde… Aber das war wohl eine sehr, sehr dumme Idee. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn bereits zu lange angesehen hatte, brach sie hastig den Blickkontakt, glitt vom Sofa und reichte ihm die Decke „Danke für die Decke. Ich gehe dann mal. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Seine Beziehung zu Leia gab ihm Rätsel auf. Die Situation Gestern Nacht war typisch gewesen. Und er wusste nicht wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Leia war nicht die einzige Frau in seinem Leben gewesen, doch sie war die Mutter seines einzigen Kindes. Es war also keine Beziehung die man einfach beenden konnte, wenn einem das Ganze zu kompliziert wurde. Und es war kompliziert. Hier ging es nicht um Sex, auch wenn die physische Anziehung unbestreitlich da war, saß ihm doch der lebende Beweise gerade gegenüber und aß einen Müsliriegel. Und dennoch waren Leia und er wie zwei Magnete die immer kurz bevor sie sich trafen urplötzlich ihre Polarität wechseln und sich dann wieder gegenseitig abstießen. Sie wollte ihn und dennoch würde Leia Organa Solo sich Händen und Füßen wehren, sollte er Anstalten machen sie für sich zu gewinnen. Davon war er überzeugt. Als sie von ihm schwanger war hatte sie Hals über Kopf Han Solo geheiratet! Er schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. Bis heute konnte er nicht ganz nachvollziehen was damals alles vorgefallen war. Und es war durchaus bedenklich, dass es ihn nun so sehr beschäftigte.

„Was um alles in der Welt tut deine Mutter so lange im Bad?"

„Lange? Das ist nicht lange. Glaub' mir."

Mit einem lauten Raunen fuhr die Metallverkleidung des Hotels wieder nach oben und die Sonne erhellte das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später signalisierte ein Piepen, dass auch das HoloNet wieder funktionierte. Endlich hatte die Zivilisation sie zurück. Thrawn checkte kurz einige Nachrichten und reif dann die HoloNet-Seite des Raumhafens auf. Auch Victoria war binnen Sekunden online und vollkommen in ihren Kommunikator vertieft. „Oh super!" strahlte sie. „Der Raumhafen ist wieder auf!"

Leia sprang zur Seite als die Tür sich, nach mehrmaligen Klopfen, von allein öffnete.

„Hey!" Sie wirbelte herum und riss sich dabei einige Haar mit der Bürste aus. Verdammt, ihre Frisur war heillos ruiniert.

„Was soll das denn werden, Admiral? Susanna im Bade? Wenn ich nicht aufmache, dann hat das für gewöhnlich seinen Grund!"

Da hatte jemand aber heute keine besonders gute Laune. „Susanna im Bade?" Thrawn schaute sie irritiert an.

„Also für jemanden der angeblich so belesen ist, ist das ziemlich arm. Die Bibel, Thrawn. Die Bibel. Ein echter Klassiker. Solltest du mal lesen. Könnte einen positiven Einfluss haben." Sie genoss es sichtlich ihn zu provozieren.

„Ich denke nicht, schließlich kenne ich das Ende schon und es ist ziemlich demotivierend." Konterte Thrawn und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Leia seufzte und drehte sich dann kokett zu ihm um. „Ja, vielleicht. Wie dem auch sei `Susanna im Bade´ ist eine Geschichte in der die hübsche Susanna von zwei älteren Herren beim Baden überrascht wird und diese dann versuchen sie zum Ehebruch zu erpressen… Ich sage nur so viel: Es geht nicht gut für die Zwei aus."

Thrawn schaute sie einfach nur an und räusperte sich dann. „Ähm, sehr interessant. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass das HoloNet wieder funktioniert und die ersten Schiffe wieder laden. Wir sollten zum Raumhafen gehen bevor es zu voll wird. Aber es ist aufschlussreich zu wissen, dass du mir so etwas zutraust." Leia versuchte seinem Blick mit zusammengepressten Lippen standzuhalten, verlor dann jedoch ihren kleinen Zweikampf und senkte als Erste den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Das war nicht fair. Ich…ich habe einfach nicht genug Schlaf bekommen. Ich kann dann ziemlich launisch sein." Ja, das stimmte, aber das war nicht der Grund warum Leia wütend auf ihn war, eigentlich war sie nicht wütend auf ihn, sondern auf sich selbst, auf das was gestern Nacht beinahe geschehen war. In einem Augenblick der Courage schloss Leia die Tür hinter ihm.

„Nein, es ist nicht nur der Schlaf. Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Es fällt schwer wieder mit dir…hier… zusammenzusein. Es gibt einfach zu viele …Erinnerungen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Also verletzte ich lieber alles und jeden um nicht herum, anstatt womöglich selber verletzt zu werden… So bin ich nun mal…"

Er ging auf sie zu bis Leia sich zwischen ihm und dem Waschbecken gefangen sah. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht dich zu verletzen." hörte Leia ihn leise sagen und ihre Finger hielten sich krampfhaft am Waschbeckenrand hinter ihr fest, als seine rechte Hand nach ihrer Taille griff und er sie behutsam an sich zog. Langsam strich er ihr mit seiner anderen Hand über ihre Wange. Leia hörte förmlich wie ihr Herz in der Burst schlug als sie ihn ansah; sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und wusste genau was jetzt passieren würde, wenn sie nicht…doch es war bereits zu spät - Er küsste sie, zum ersten mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Sacht strichen seine Lippen über die ihren und baten um Einlass und als sie endlich seinen Kuss erwiderte und ihm entgegenkam, wusste Leia wie es sich anfühlte zu fallen, sich vollkommen zu verlieren in einem Kuss. Der anfangs vorsichtige Kuss gewann schnell an Intensität und Leidenschaft und fast schon unterbewusst bemerkte Leia wie sie langsam vollkommen die Kontrolle verlor und vermutlich war es gerade dieses Gefühl der Leidenschaft und des vollkommenen Kontrollverlustes was Leia wieder zu Sinnen kommen lies.

„Ich kann nicht." erklärte sie atemlos und stieß ihn von sich. Schnell drehte Leia sich um, hielt sich am Waschbeckenrand fest und starrte fast schon ängstlich auf den Fußboden. Sie musste sich wieder fangen, ihren Geist klären. Als sie wieder aufblickte, streifte ihr Blick kurz die mitleiderregende Gestalt welche ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegensah. Sie musste hier raus! Schnell griff sie nach ihrer Haarbürste, warf sie kraftvoll zurück in ihre Handtasche und drehte sich dann zum Gehen um, doch Thrawn versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Was wird das?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich gehe."

„Nein, du _gehst_ nicht - du _fliehst_; rennst davon. Wie du es immer zu tun pflegst. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob du zu etwas rennst was du willst, oder von etwas weg wovor du dich fürchtest es zu wollen."

Sie hatte bereits zu viele Fehler in ihrem Leben gemacht und wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Du bist nicht mein Mann. Du hattest keine Recht…" flüsterte Leia mit entschlossener Miene und schloss dann kurz die Augen, vermutlich um sich beruhigen und zu verhindern, dass ihre Tochter etwas von ihrem Streit mitbekam. „Geh' mir aus dem Weg." zischte Leia, nun eindeutig wütend. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille kam er dann ihrer Aufforderung nach und Leia stürmte aus dem Bad.

„Victoria? Wir gehen!"

Es war dumm gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde und dennoch hatte er es versucht. Warum war ihm Rätsel. Er war niemand der kopflos in eine Situation preschte, wohlwissend dass es ein aussichtloser Kampf war. Für gewöhnlich bestimmte die Regeln, bog sie nach seinen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen. Doch hier gelang es ihm nicht. Leia Organa war ein Rätsel für ihn. Wie ein Puzzel, dass er einfach nicht zusammenpasste. Als er dachte dass sie ihn hasste, kam sie mit unmissverständlichen Absichten in sein Bett und wenn er Interesse an ihr zeigte, oder auch nur versuchte nett zu ihr zu sein, stieß sie ihn fort. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig und wahrscheinlich war auch dass der Grund, oder zumindest einer der Gründe, warum er immer wieder zu ihr zurückkam; sie nie ganz aufgegeben hatte. Sie war das Puzzel, das Rätsel, dass er noch nicht gelöst hatte. Die Frau die ihn nicht wollte. Die ihre Hand einem Anderen versprochen hatte, als sie sein Kind erwartete. Die Galaxis mochte Mitleid mit dem gehörnten Ehemann haben, doch aus seiner Perspektive… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Auf Csilla gab es einen sehr passenden Spruch der hieß `Die süße Frucht ist immer die, die gerade weit genug weg genug ist dass man sehen, aber nicht erreichen kann´. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gehofft, dass Leia auf seine Frage antworten würde. Ihm endlich erklären würde was er nicht verstand, doch dem war nicht so. Man sagte ihm nach ein genialer Stratege zu sein, doch das hier hatte er ordentlich ruiniert.

Da sie kein Gepäck hatten war das Auschecken relativ schnell vonstattengegangen und auf dem Weg zum Raumhafen sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. Nur Victoria redete fröhlich vor sich hin und schien von Rukh fasziniert zu sein. Thrawn bestand darauf sie zu begleiten, für den Fall dass der _Falcon_ erneut durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Doch dieses Mal war er dort.

Solo stand unter dem _Falcon_ und kontrollierte seine Außenhülle, als er die Truppe auf sich zukommen sah.

„Na das wurde auch Zeit! Mon Mothma hat bestimmt 200 Nachrichten für dich hinterlassen und du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse mit Politikern zu reden zu müssen." Leia küsste ihn zu Begrüßung auf die Lippen, wobei sie sicherstellte, dass Thrawn einen guten Ausblick auf die Szene hatte. „Ja, das merke ich, Liebling. Jeden Tag."

„Vielleicht hätte ich einen Weg finden sollen Leia noch einen Tag länger hier festzuhalten - womöglich hätte sich die Rebellion dann von selbst aufgelöst."

„Womöglich" erwiderte Han. Er mochte ihn nicht. Das war offensichtlich, doch er war so freundlich wie er es sein konnte, Victoria zu Liebe.

„Leider ist Leia nicht Einzige die Verpflichtungen hat… Ich muss gehen." Er streckte eine Hand nach Victoria aus, welche sie ohne zu zögern ergriff und ihn umarmte. Teenager oder nicht, in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich gar nicht erwachen. Sie würde ihn vermissen. Eigentlich kannte sie ihn nicht gut genug dafür und oftmals hatte sie Angst, dass das Bild das sie von ihrem Vater hatte Risse bekommen würde, würde sie ihn tatsächlich näher kennenlernen. Aber vielleicht waren diese Bedenken auch unbegründet. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er nicht perfekt war. Die meisten ihrer Bekannten verachteten ihren Vater dafür dass er Palpatines Schlachten schlug, oder waren zumindest nicht von ihm begeistert.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Kleines." Er küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und entließ sie dann aus seiner Umarmung. „Ja, mache ich."

Sein Blick richtete sich anschließend auf Leia, welche dicht neben Solo stand. „Und du auch." Leia nickte und sah dann zu Boden, ihre Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Solo." Die zwei Männer schüttelten sich zum Abschied die Hand. „Sehen Sie dass hier besser als die wertvollste Fracht ihres Lebens an."

„Keine Angst. In dieser Angelegenheit sind wir zwei ganz einer Meinung."

Han sah Thrawn noch einen Moment nach, als dieser zusammen mit seiner Leibwache den Hangar verließ. Irgendwie hatte er kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

THE END (for now)

A/N: Hoffe es hat gefallen! Reviews bitte!


	3. Weihnachtswünsche

A/N:_ Diese Kapitel widme ich meiner langjährigen Freundin Tina, da sie heute Geburtstag hat. Alles Gute und feier schön mit deiner Familie! Ich habe extra noch schnell das Ganze für dich heute zu Ende geschrieben. Ich hoffe man merkt nicht all zu sehr, dass ich die Story am Schluss nur noch beenden wollte. War wohl etwas viel Action für einen One-Shot.^^ Allen Andern möchte ich hiermit eine wundervolle Weihnachtszeit wünschten! _

**Kapitel 3: Weihnachtswünsche**

Victoria saß am Tisch und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Abendessen herum. Corellianische Weihnachtsschlager waren leise im Hintergrund zu vernehmen und rot-goldene Weihnachtsdeko hier und da. rundete das fast perfekte Familienbild ab.

„Aber ich will den Star's Holo Game Cube IV! Dad! Ich _brauche_ den neuen Star's Holo Game Cube IV! Alle Kinder haben den, NUR ich nicht!" jammerte Jacen.

„Klar bekommst du einen. Wir müssen nur warten bis wir die Imperial Lottery gewinnen." scherzte Han. „Und dann bekommt Jaina auch ihr Pony, Leia eine intergalatische Kurkreuzfahrt – die hat sie sich wahrlich verdient - und ich gönne dem _Falcon_ eine Generalüberholung."

„Der _Falcon_ gehört in die Schrottpresse." murmelte Victoria leise und versuchte sich an dem Gemüse.

„Wie bitte? Dieses Schiff hier hat schon mehr als einmal den Hintern gerettet mein Fräulein, also ein bisschen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf."

Victoria antwortet nicht.

„Was ist los mein Schatz?" Leia, welche nebenbei noch einige Akten durcharbeitete, legte diese beiseite und schaute ihre Tochter durchdringend an. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie war schon seit Tagen schlecht gelaunt.

„Es ist nichts." Es war niemals _nichts_. Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit Weihnachten zu tun. Diese Zeit war schließlich immer stressig und verfehlte deshalb leider oftmals ihren eigentlichen Zweck.

„Du hast noch gar nicht gesagt, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst." versuche Leia ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ihr braucht mir nichts kaufen." Na das war mal was Neues. Victoria war zwar niemals ein besonders schlimmes Konsum-Kind gewesen, aber bisher hatte es kein Weihnachten gegeben, an dem sie nicht mindestens eine Liste von 20 Büchern eingereicht hatte. Letztes Jahr waren diese sogar nach Preisen geordnet und farblich nach Dringlichkeit abgestuft gewesen.

„Natürlich bekommst du etwas zu Weihnachten. Sei bloß nicht kindisch. Also was soll es sein?" bohrte Han.

„Ich will nichts. Das habe ich doch schon gesagt." Victoria stand auf und fing an den Tisch abzuräumen, als der Autopilot plötzlich einen Schlenker machte, sie gegen die Tischplatte knallte und zwei der Teller mit einem lautem Scheppern den Boden knallten. Jacen und Jaina lachten lauthals los und Victoria atmete hörbar aus. „Ich hole dann mal besser den Mülleimer. Vielleicht sollten wir ein neues Service mit auf die Liste setzen und einen funktionalen Autopiloten."

…

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer warf Victoria sich aufs Bett und hätte am liebsten geheult. Das hier war schrecklich. Es war kein Vorweihnachten, sondern die Hölle. Auf der permanenten Flucht vor dem Imperium, niemals länger als drei Monate auf einem Planten und nun gefangen in einer Rostlaube von Schiff. Ihre Mutter versuchte so gut es ging Weihnachtsstimmung aufgekommen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Die Kleinen verstanden es noch nicht, aber das wahre Leben zog an ihnen vorbei. Jedes Mal wenn sie gerade Freunde gefunden hatte, müsste sie wieder fort. Ihre schulische Ausbildung fand fast ausschließlich via HoloNet statt. Wenn sie nicht sehr diszipliniert und von Natur aus wissbegierig gewesen wäre, hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal eine Ausbildung gegeben! Geld hatten sie nicht, kaum genug um dieses Schiff, von dem sich Han auf Biegen und Brechen nicht lösen wollte, immer und immer wieder reparieren zu lassen. Dies geschah natürlich oft bei `alten Bekannten´, bei denen sie einen `Sonderpreis´ erhielten, dafür aber nichts reklamieren konnten und alle Teile gebraucht waren - und somit natürlich nach kurzer Zeit wieder ihren Dienst versagten. Manchmal befürchtet Victoria, dass Han sich nur dann als Mann fühlte, wenn er so richtig dreckig war und es was zu reparieren gab. Und nur er, der Mann der Stunde, der König des Hydroschraubenschlüssels, wusste wie man es reparierte. Das Schiff war alt, verbraucht und kostete in der Unterhaltung viel mehr als neue Schiffe es taten. Es war vollkommen verrückt sich aus purer Nostalgie an so ein Stück Eisen zu ketten! Was sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschte? Ein normales Leben! Ein Zuhause, Freunde, eine normale Schule und vielleicht einen neuen Computer zum arbeiten. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen. Was wenn die Schule vorbei war? Sie wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, welche Zukunft sich ihre Familie für sie ausmalte oder ob sie überhaupt darüber nachdachten. Erneut hörte sie Jacen und Jaina – diesmal stritten sie lauthals darüber, wer von ihnen die letzten Weihnachtskekse essen durfte. Ihre Geschwister waren ja ganz nett, aber definitiv auch klein und nervig. Also verbrachte sie so viel Zeit wie möglich im HoloNet oder mit lesen - wenn sie es schaffte den Lärm von Draußen zu ignorieren.

…

Victoria besuchte nicht zum ersten Mal die HoloNet-Seite der `Imperial University of Coruscant´. Noch dreieinhalb Jahre und dann _vielleicht_… Die Voraussetzungen waren ganz schön hart. Die Einstufungstests würde sie vermutlich bestehen, doch die Gruppeninterviews? Die Plätze in den begehrten Seminaren waren begrenzt und so siebte man im Vorfeld ordentlich aus. Es gab zumeist zweier oder dreier Interviews mit den Kandidaten, die dann in einer Art Quizz-Show Fragen zu beantworten hatten. Erst nach drei bestandenen Interviewrunden wurde man offiziell immatrikuliert. Und es war teuer. Die Semestergebühren allein waren mehr als viele in einem ganzen Jahr verdienten und nichts was man mit einem Nebenjob finanzieren könnte. Also würde sie um ein Stipendium kämpfen müssen und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht dumm war, war sie auch nicht arrogant genug anzunehmen, dass sie eines bekommen würde. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater die Semestergebühren bezahlen… Victoria wusste dass es dumm war sich auf so etwas zu verlassen, aber der Gedanke wollte sich einfach nicht unterdrücken lassen. Sie wollte dort einfach hin.

Plötzlich sah sie einen Link `Nachwuchstalente gesucht!´ und klickte darauf.

_Nachwuchstalente gesucht! Vier Wochen Schnupperkurse für kluge Köpfe! Die `Imperial University of Coruscant´ unterstützt Schulübergang und Karriere und sucht junge, engagierte Menschen zwischen 15-17 Jahre. Interessiert? Füllen Sie unseren Online-Test aus: Anonym und unverbindlich! Wir melden uns bei Ihnen, wenn Sie unter die besten zehn kommen! `Imperial University of Coruscant´ - Wir sind Bildung! _

Victoria starrte auf die Anzeige. Sie war 14 also _fast 15_ und das mit den `Menschen´ war vermutlich eher sprichwörtlich gemeint. Außerdem war das Ganze ja anonym. Sie konnte ja einfach mal mit mitmachen. Spaßeshalber. Und sie würde sicherlich auch etwas dabei lernen - für spätere Einstellungstests. Andererseits würde es ihr vermutlich zu schaffen machen nicht unter die zehn Besten kommen. Aber dann würde sie sich einfach immer wieder sagen, dass die alle 17 gewesen sein mussten. Victoria atmete tief durch und klickte dann auf den Link, der zum Online-Test führte.

…

ZWEI WOCHEN SPÄTER

…

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch Teilnehmer 144273!_

_Sie gehören zu den glücken Zehn die eine vierwöchige Schnupperwoche an der `Imperial University of Coruscant´ gewonnen haben! _

_Wir kommen selbstverständlich für Kost und Logis_ _auf und bieten eine individuelle Evaluierung Ihrer Fähigkeiten mit anschließender persönlicher Beratung für Ihre spätere Zukunft, sowie eine vierwöchige Teilnahme an drei Seminaren Ihrer Wahl! Die Einzelheiten ihres Aufenthaltes befinden sich im beigefügtem Datei-Anhang. _

_Um sicherzustellen, dass auch wirklich Sie den Test ausgefüllt haben, wird am ersten Tag Ihres Aufenthaltes ein ähnlicher Test durchgeführt._

_Wenn Sie an unserem Angebot kein Interesse mehr haben sollten, geben Sie uns bitte umgehend Rückmeldung, damit Ihr Platz einem Anderen zugewiesen werden kann._

_Ansonsten bitten wir den beigefügten Zettel auszufüllen, von einem Ehrziehungsberechtigten unterzeichnen zu lassen und bis Ende des Monats zurückgesendet zu haben. _

_Wir freuen uns auf Sie!_

…

Leia faltete den Ausdruck und legte ihn sacht auf ihren Schoß.

„Dir muss doch klar sein Victoria, dass ich das auf gar keinen Fall unterschreiben werde."

„Bitte Mom! Es bedeutet mir so viel!"

„Schätzchen, erstens bist du noch keine 15 und zweitens bist ein menschlicher Hybrid. Damit erfüllst du nicht mal die Eingangsvoraussetzungen, so hart das jetzt auch klingen mag. Drittens würde ich dich niemals für vier Woche alleine nach Coruscant lassen. Coruscant ist die größte Stadt der Galaxis, der gesamte Planet ist eine Stadt und es gibt dort viele Gestalten die nichts Gutes im Sinn haben. Du bist so etwas nicht gewohnt und auch viel, _viel _zu jung dafür. Viertens: Glaubst du allen Ernstes die machen das einfach so? Die _`Imperial University of Coruscant´ _ist gut, ja_._ Aber sie ist auch die Kaderschmiede des Imperators. Die Technologien die dort entwickelt werden, werden für das Militär missbraucht; Politiker, Diplomaten, Anwälte, Bankiers, Wirtschaftswissenschafter und Ratgeber - alle werden dort für den Fortbestand des Imperiums ausgebildet. Da werde ich dich auf gar keinen Fall hingehen lassen."

„Aber Mom! Politik ist mir egal! Was wenn ich mir Unbedeutendes aussuche? Musik, Sprachen, Geschichte? Es ja nur ein Schnupperkurs."

„Victoria, es gibt nichts Unbedeutendes. Was meinst du warum die dich vorher auf deine Fähigkeiten überprüfen wollen? Die wollen dich jetzt schon in die für sie richtigen Bahnen leiten."

Auf jeden Fall wurde man dort für seine Arbeit bezahlt, dachte Victoria störrisch, traute sich aber nicht dies ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Für immer auf diesem Schiff hocken und durch die unbekanntesten Gebiete der Galaxis fliegen? Weit weg von Allem was auch nur halbwegs interessant ist und zwischendurch um mein Leben beten, wenn das Imperium auftaucht? Du spinnst wohl! Warum kann ich kein normales Leben haben wie andere Menschen auch?"

Leia hatte sich bisher selten mit ihrer ältesten Tochter gestritten. Victoria war immer sehr zurückhaltend gewesen und gerade deshalb trafen ihre Anschuldigungen sie hart. Leia streckte versöhnend ihre Hand nach ihr aus, doch Victoria ihr wich aus.

„Schatz, ich weiß das unser Leben nicht gerade das ist, was man aus einem HoloFilm kennt, aber es gibt Dinge die sind es Wert auf Einiges zu verzichten. Freiheit, Demokratie und Gleichheit sind solche Dinge. Und du bist noch viel zu jung, um dir über deine Zukunft Gedanken machen zu müssen. Erwachsenwerden ist kein Wettrennen."

„Mom, der Kurs findet erst nächstes Jahr, also in acht Wochen statt, dann bin ich schon 15, außerdem ich bin zu 50% Mensch und zu 100% Humanoid. Ich bin mir sicher die nehmen mich an und du brauchst auch keine Angst um mich zu haben: Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts anstelle und indoktrinieren lasse ich mich auch nicht. Ich kann selber denken!"

Leia starrte ihre Tochter sprachlos an. „Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Victoria verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, tue ich."

„Wirklich? Was habe ich denn gesagt?"

„Was du immer sagst: Wir müssen kämpfen für Freiheit, Demokratie, Zusammenhalt, bla, bla, bla. Und jetzt sag ich dir mal was: Die Menschen in der Galaxis da draußen kennen diese Sachen seit über drei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr – und den meisten ist es auch egal, solange es ihnen gut geht und man sie in Ruhe lässt. Natürlich gibt es hier und da immer einige die sich getreten fühlen, aber ohne Regeln funktioniert es nun mal nicht! Egal ob Imperium oder Allianz. Wir haben Gleichheit, Demokratie und all das andere Zeug in der Allianz, aber ich find's ehrlich gesagt eher bescheiden hier, wenn man es mit den Kernwelten vergleicht!" Damit drehte sie sich um und rannte sauer in ihr Zimmer.

…

Als Victoria eine Woche später und fünf Tage vor Weihnachten endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, war ihr Entschluss gefasst. Sie musste weg von hier und zwar schnell, andernfalls würde sie vermutlich für weitere vier Jahre auf dem _Falcon_ gefangen sein, zusammen mit einer Mutter die sie nicht verstand, einem Stiefvater den sie wiederum nicht verstand und zwei schreienden Kindern. Nein, danke.

Jedes mal wenn ein neues Basislager aufgebaut wurde, herrschte ein heilloses Chaos und Victoria hatte eben dieses in ihrem Leben oft genug miterlebt und zu wissen, dass dies die perfekte Zeit war, um unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Bereits gestern Nacht hatte sie ihren Rucksack mit allem Wichtigem gepackt und das war vor allem Geld. Sie hatte nicht viel, aber sicherlich mehr als ihre Mutter dachte, da sie schon seit geraumer Zeit sparte. Ihr Rucksack war demnach nicht besonders schwer, dennoch schien er auf einmal Tonnen zu wiegen, als ihr Blick auf den Transporter vor ihr viel. Konnte sie das wirklich tun? _Jetzt bloß nicht kneifen, Victoria! Wir ziehen das jetzt durch!_

So viel sie wusste, war dies ein Gütertransporter, dessen Captain die Rebellion mit Lebensmitteln aus den Kernwelten versorgte und – zumindest laut Schiffslog - anschließend direkt nach Coruscant zurückflog. Sie würde sich einfach in einer der leeren Kisten verstecken, nachdem die Lebensmittel ausgepackt worden waren und in ihr klangheimlich die Allianz verlassen. Falls ihre nächste Haltestation nicht Coruscant sein würde, würde sie einfach von dort aus einen günstigen Flug buchen. Flüge nach Coruscant gab es schließlich immer – von allem Raumhäfen. Alles ganz einfach, kein Problem. Schnellen Schrittes ging Victoria Richtung Kantinenlagerraum und schaute sich die Boxen an, bis sie eine gefunden hatte die groß genug für sie war. Dann kletterte sie hinein.

…

Victoria schreckte aus ihrem Traum auf, als die Kiste plötzlich angehoben wurde. Sie wurde verladen! Hoffentlich in den Transporter und nicht in eine Müllpresse. Warum war ihr der Gedanke nicht eher gekommen? Was wenn diese Kiste nicht mehr benötigt wurde? Oder später einfach per Luftschleuse entsorgt wurde? Aber sie hatte sich eine gute, neu Kiste ausgesucht! Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass man sie entsorgen würde. Zumindest hoffte Victoria dies inständig. _Nicht drüber nachdenken!_

Nachdem die Kiste wieder abgesetzt wurde, wartete sie noch eine Weile, öffnete diese dann langsam und sah sich um. Sie befand sich definitiv in einem Raumschiff, umgeben von anderen Kisten mit derselben Aufschrift. Gut, soweit schien ihr Plan aufzugehen! 

…

[So und jetzt was, dass ich schon immer schreiben wollte. Zugleich ist es auch vollkommen irrelevant und vermutlich leicht OOC – aber egal das ist meine Story :) Also: Zurücklehnen, vorstellen und genießen.^^]

…

Grand Admiral Thrawn ging in sein Quartiert und aktivierte reflexartig das Licht, welches dann eine militärisch, spartanische Einrichtung offenbarte. Der erste Teil seines Quartiers war eine Kombination aus Arbeits- und Besprechungsraum. Die wirklichen Privaträume befanden sich dahinter und bestanden aus einem geräumigen Schlafzimmer und einem Bad, welches eine vollfunktionstüchtige Wasserdusche, sowie ein Badewanne in sich beherbergte. Purer Luxus, verglichen mit den standartmäßigen Sonic-Duschen. Thrawn war niemand der sich nach Luxus sehnte und die Tage an denen er wirklich ein Bad genommen hatte, konnte er vermutlich an einer Hand abzählen, doch heute würde er sich ein Bad gönnen. Nach dem heutigen Tag hatte er es sich verdient. Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass ihre backbord Laserkanonen kurz vor dem geplanten Hyperlichtsprung in die Luft gegangen waren, was zu einem Brand den D und E Decks geführt hatte. Diese hatten dann entlüftet werden müssen, um den Brand zu stoppen, so dass 189 Besatzungsmitglieder ins Weltall gesogen wurden und starben. Die Decks C-F sahen momentan wie ein Schlachtfeld aus und es würde vermutlich Tage dauern bis die _Schimäre_ wieder voll Einsatzbereit war. Und das Schlimmste war, dass es nach Sabotage aussah. Vermutlich hatten sie einen Rebellen an Bord und seine Festnahme hatte nun die allerhöchste Priorität.

Thrawn warf seine Uniformjacke aufs Bett und ging dann ins Bad um Wasser einlaufen zu lassen. Mit dem Plätschern im Hintergrund ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich dort vollkommen zu entkleiden. Jedoch nicht bevor er sich aus dem Arbeitszimmer mit einem Glas corellianischen Whiskeys versorgt hatte; und so saß Thrawn nun zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit einem guten Tropfen in der Hand im Schaumbad und schloss die Augen, als die entspannende Wärme in seinen Körper eindrang. Das war das Gute daran wenn man Luxus nur selten genoss… man wusste es zu schätzen. Er nippte kurz an seinem Glas, stellte es dann ab und ließ dann langsam seinen Kopf nach hinten auf den Beckenrand sinken…

Plötzlich piepte seine Kom-Station. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein…_Seine Schicht war doch gerade erst beendet. Nur schwere Komplikationen oder ein Gefecht würden es rechtfertigen ihn jetzt schon wieder zu kontaktieren. Ihm schwante Schreckliches. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht noch einen Sprengkopf entdeckt…

Mit einem Seufzer verließ Thrawn die Wanne und griff nach einem weißen Handtuch, mit dem er sich notdürftig abtrocknete und es dann leger um die Hüften band.

„Thrawn hier." erklärte er und war froh nur den Audiokanal geöffnet zu haben als ihm die Stimme einer jungen Frau antwortete.

„Petty Officer Gator hier, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, doch ihr Agent, Herr Willan aus Coruscant, ließ sich abwimmeln. Er sagt es sei wichtig und würde ihre Tochter betreffen, Sir. Soll ich ihn durchstellen?"

_Victoria?_

„Ja, natürlich. Stellen Sie ihn in zwei Minuten durch. Ich muss mir nur noch schnell was anziehen." Carrie Gator starrte kurz ungläubig auf ihr Kom und fühlte wir ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt oder litt sie neuerdings an Tagträumen? Vermutlich eher Letzteres. In einem hoffungslosen Versuch das mentale Bild des entblößten Admirals aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, schüttelte sie schnell den Kopf.

„Äh verstanden, Sir. Gator aus."

…

Als Thrawn Leia auf dem Viewscreen vor ihm sah, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Agent Willan hat mich durchgestellt." erklärte Leia ohne Umschweife.

„Ich dachte ich wir wären uns darüber einig gewesen, keine direkten Kom-Link Verbindungen zu initiieren. Das hier könnte sehr unangenehme Folgen haben – für uns beide."

Leia nickte und er sah die deutliche Anspannung in ihrer Haltung. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und dunkle Schatten hatten sich unter ihnen gebildet. Sie hatte geweint.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gegen unsere Absprache handele, aber ich versichere dir, dass dies hier keine Direktverbindung ist…Ich war vorsichtig." Thrawn nickte. Er hatte auch nichts anders von ihr erwartet.

„Willan sagte es ginge um Victoria?" Gut, er wollte anscheinend gleich zum Thema kommen, doch wie sollte sie ihm das jetzt breibringen? Leia war außer sich vor Sorge und Selbsthass und Thrawn das Ganze zu gestehen und ihn um Hilfe bitten, machte es noch schlimmer. Sie biss sie kurz vor Scharm auf ihre Unterlippe und entließ dann hörbar die angestaute Luft.

„Victoria ist verschwunden."

Thrawn zeigte äußerlich keine Reaktion, außer das er vielleicht noch ruhiger zu werden schien.

„Seit wann?" fragte er leise.

Leia schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht sicher." Sie fuhr sich hastig mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich vermisse sie seit knapp 48 Stunden, aber sie könnte auch schon länger fort sein. Das letzte Mal sah ich sie beim Frühstuck und erst am Abend merkte ich, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war. Luke ist fort und ich habe alles nach ihr abgesucht…Bekannte kontaktiert…aber sie ist nirgends."

„Ich verstehe. Ich nehme an, du dachtest sie würde von selbst zurückkehren?"

Leia nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich…wir hatten einen Streit… und ich dachte sie wollte womöglich so an mir Vergeltung üben, oder mir einfach nur aus dem Weg gehen. Teenager…verstehst du? Andererseits hat sie so etwas noch nie gemacht…" Leia spürte wie ihr Blick langsam unklar wurde, als sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr…Hilf mir."

Wenn er Leia Organa Solo jemals verletzlich gesehen hatte, dann war es in diesem Augenblick.

„Bitte…"

„Erspar dir das Bitten, Leia. Es bekommt dir nicht und ist außerdem vollkommen unnötig. Selbstverständlich werde ich mich an der Suche nach ihr beteiligen, sie ist schließlich auch meine Tochter."

„Danke."

„Auch Danken solltest du mir nicht zu früh. Ich kann nicht über die Ressourcen des Imperators verfügen, um meine ausreißerische Tochter zu lokalisieren. Dies sind persönliche Probleme und haben nichts mit meiner Position innerhalb des Imperiums zu tun, und die Privilegien die diese in ihrer letzten Konsequenz mit sich bringen. Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu finden." Er legte seine Finger aneinander und schaute Leia durchdringend an. „Dazu brauche ich jedoch Informationen, welche du mir vermutlich nicht freiwillig geben wirst, angefangen damit wo ihr seid, was ihr macht, wie sie überhaupt weglaufen konnte und mit wessen potentieller Hilfe."

„Du glaubst, dass sie fortgelaufen ist?" fragte Leia hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich gehe davon aus. Hätte man sie entführt, wäre bereits eine Lösegeldforderung bei mir eingegangen, auch ein Racheakt ist nur dann sinnvoll, wenn der zu Schädigenden diesem auch aktiv beiwohnt. Da du sagtest, dass ihr euch gestritten habt, erscheint mit die Theorie des Fortlaufens am wahrscheinlichsten. Es gibt natürlich noch eine dritte Möglichkeit an die ich, offen gesagt, nicht denken möchte."

Leia schluckte hart. Sie kannte diese dritte Möglichkeit und so oft sie sich auch ermahnte nicht daran zu denken, es gab geistesgestörte Wesen da draußen. Individuen die über etwas den Verstand verloren hatten oder einfach nur krank waren und Lust am Töten, Vergewaltigen und Quälen verspürten. Sie hatten keinen Plan; folgten keiner Logik. Falls Victoria einem solchen Wahnsinnigen über den Weg gelaufen war, war sie vermutlich schon längst tot.

Thrawn schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben und sie sah wie er kurz seinen Blick senkte.

„Selbstvorwürfe und mentale Horrorszenarien sind äußerst unproduktiv, Leia."

„Ja, du hast recht. Die Informationen die du verlangst, kann ich dir nicht geben, aber…"

„Ich hoffe du bist dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren, denn ich werde nicht…"

„Bitte lass mich ausreden: Die Informationen die du verlangst, kann ich dir nicht geben, aber wenn sie wirklich weggelaufen ist, weiß ich wohin. Sie wollte nach Coruscant."

„Imperial City." korrigierte Thrawn sie knapp in typischer Lehrermanier. „Wozu du meine Hilfe benötigst ist nun klar. Was wollte sie dort tun?"

Leia erzählte ihm von dem Universitätsausschreiben. „…und außerdem hatte sie schon immer eine gewisse Faszination für den Planeten. Sie wurde dort geboren und ich nehme an, dass die HoloTV Serien ihr ein verzerrtes Bild vom Leben dort vermittelt haben. Wenn sie irgendwo ist, dann dort. Ich schicke dir gleich alles zu."

„Gut. Außerdem würde ich es begrüßen eine Auflistung der Sachen zu haben, die aus ihrem Zimmer fehlen: Kleidung, Bücher, etc. Ferner hätte ich gerne ihre Kontoauszüge des letzen Jahres, sowie ihre Kreditkartennummern und ihren Computer wenn es möglich ist."

„Sie hat kein Konto, nur Bargeld. Um den Computer kümmern sich bereits ein paar der Slicer hier. Was ihre Sachen angeht…" Leia schüttelte ihren Kopf. „…sie war schon immer sehr eigen mit ihren Sachen…aber mir ist bisher nichts aufgefallen."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du Bilder von ihrem Zimmer für mich machen würdest?"

Leia sah ihn einen kurzen Moment unentschlossen an. Sie hatte davon gehört, dass Thrawn aus den unglaublichsten Dingen Rückschlüsse auf eine Person und ihre Denk- und Handlungsweise schließen konnte. Was könnte persönlicher sein als das eigene Zimmer, voller persönlicher Gegenstände? Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

…

Drei Tage vor Heiligabend, Imperial City und die Vergangenheit holte Grand Admiral Thrawn mal wieder ein. Er verband wenig Gutes mit dieser Stadt oder besser gesagt mit diesem Planeten. Die meistens Bewohner standen Nichtmenschen zwar eher indifferent gegenüber, doch der imperiale Hof hatte es ihn immer spüren lassen, das er dort nicht erwünscht war, war er war doch das lebende Beispiel, das ihrer Doktrin der Dominanz des Homo Sapiens den Boden unter den Füßen entzog. Er sollte nicht mit ihnen auf einer Eben stehen – geschweige denn darüber. Die Gunst des Imperators war das Einzige, was seine Position und wahrscheinlich auch sein Leben hier erhielt. Selbst für menschliche Standards hatte er eine enorm steile Karriere gemacht, doch war es ihm immer bedeutend schwerer gemacht worden und später, am Hofe, hatten Neid und Missgunst seine Person jeden Tag wie ein Schatten begleitet. Imperial City war ein Vipernnest der Habgier und Dekadenz. Dem Imperium in den Unbekannten Regionen zu dienen, war nicht nur deshalb um ein vielfaches angenehmer. Die einzig positiven Erinnerungen, welche er mit dieser Stadt in Verbindung brachte, waren von Victoria. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er sie unweit von hier das Ernste mal gehalten hatte. Sie war bereits sechs Wochen alt gewesen, dennoch hatte er kaum glauben können wie klein und zerbrechlich sie war und das _er_ dieses Leben geschaffen hatte. Sie hatte so hilflos und unschuldig ausgesehen. Im ersten Moment hatte er sich fast geweigert sie zu halten, aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen und später hatte er sie dann kaum noch abgeben können. Sein rationaler Geist wusste, dass dies natürlich war – und auch natürlich sein musste – war es doch im Grunde nur Biologie. Selbsterhaltungstrieb, wenn man so wollte und dennoch war es unglaublich wie stark dieses Gefühl gewesen war. Er hatte dieses kleine Bündel mit den großen, braunen Augen gesehen und es sofort in sein Herz geschlossen, absolut und bedingungslos und dies lag gewiss nicht in seiner Natur.

Nun, fast 15 Jahre später, war sein Mädchen ganz und gar nicht mehr klein und vermutlich haperte es auch mit der Unschuld, aber dennoch war er hier. Er hatte zwei Tage im Hyperraum und eine Privataudienz mit dem _Imperator_ hinter sich, nur wegen ihr. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben.

Nach Leias Anruf, war er auf die Krankenstation gegangen und hatte Dr. McKay gebeten ihm einen möglichst realistischen Grund zu liefern, sofort nach Imperial City aufbrechen zu müssen und so musste die gesamte Crew nun schnellstmöglich gegen das Armibius-Virus geimpft werden, dessen Wirkstoff nur in Kernwelten in solch großen Mengen vorrätig war. Seine Geschichte war gar nicht mal so unglaubwürdig, da sie noch vor kurzem auf einem Platen tätig gewesen waren, auf dem das Virus tatsächlich beheimatet war. Abgesehen davon, hätte er ohnehin in zwei Monaten nach Coruscant zurückkehren müssen, um seinen jährlichen Bericht dem Imperator vorzutragen. Dieses Treffen war nun vorgelegt worden, so dass alles auf einmal erledigt werden konnte: Das Treffen mit dem Imperator, eine gründliche Überprüfung der Crew nach möglichen Saboteuren durch den Geheimdienst, die Reparaturen an der _Schimäre_ in ordentlichen KDY Werften und die Impfung der Crew. Das klang selbst für ihn beinahe überzeugend. Der Bonus, das die Besatzung nun zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder Weihnachten mit der Familie verbringen konnte, war ihm erst gar nicht bewusst gewesen, bis er die freudigen Gesichter und die insgesamt positive Stimmung an Bord er _Schimäre_ wahrgenommen und bei Captain Pellaeon hinterfragt hatte. Weihnachten bedeutete für Thrawn nichts. Es war eine menschliche Tradition, doch wenn er Victoria finden und in Sicherheit wissen würde, wäre dies auch für ihn ein willkommenes Weihnachtsgeschenk.

In seiner Wohnung auf Imperial City fühlte Thrawn sich alles andere als daheim. In gewisser Weise war selbst ein Hotelzimmer wärmer als diese Räumlichkeiten. Es war ein relativ kleines Appartement in der Nähe des Imperialen Palastes. Zwei Zimmer, Küche, Bad - nicht mehr, aber dennoch teuer aufgrund der exklusiven Lage. Als er vor Jahren mehr Zeit hier verbracht hatte, war es ihm als eine gute Idee erschienen und anschließend hatte er sie einfach behalten für Fälle wie diesen und hatte vermutlich gut daran getan, da man ihm versichert hatte, so kurz vor Weihnachten auf Coruscant ein Hotelzimmer zu bekommen sei ungefähr so wahrscheinlich als dass der Imperator dieses Jahr einen Stepptanz im HoloTV aufführen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte er sich wie ein Fremder hier und einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, dass sein Zuhause das Weltall und kein fester Platz auf irgendeinem Planten war. Wenn überhaupt, dann war sein Elternhaus das, was er mit dem Wort `Zuhause´ verband. Er schaute sich kurz um und aktivierte dann die Heizung an der Temperaturanzeige neben der Eingangstür. Anschließend sah er sich kurz um; alles war sehr modern eingerichtet und recht ansehnlich, doch die meisten Regale zeugten von gähnender Leere und auch die Schränke in der Küche waren leer. Es war, als würde man in ein Möbelhaus einziehen in dem alles nur Deko war. Thrawn atmete tief durch und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Es war eigentlich egal, er hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein Bett zum schlafen und gewiss andere Dinge, um die er sich Gedanken machen sollte.

…

22. Dezember

Irgendwie hatte sie das Ganze nicht besonders gut durchdacht, gestand sich Victoria ein, als sie auf einer Treppe in einer der riesigen Shopping Malls von Coruscant saß, ein `Sparmenü´ von `Galactic Burgers´ auf ihrem Schoß. Coruscant war unglaublich. Erst hatte es all ihre Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen - es war groß und wunderschön - gerade durch die Weihnachtsdekoration überall, dem Kunstschnee und den Lichtern. Es schien es wie eine wundervolle Märchenwelt, doch schon gegen Abend war ihr klar geworden, dass das Leben hier ihre finanziellen Mittel bei weitem überstieg. An ein Hotelzimmer war nicht zu denken und so hatte sie die erste Nacht tatsächlich auf der Straße verbracht. Mit zu viel Angst auf dem viel zu kaltem Treppenaufgang eines Elektroladens einzuschlafen, hatte sie in jener Nacht kein Auge zugetan und hatte demnach am nächsten Tag eine eher schlechte Figur gemacht, als sie auf Arbeitssuche gegangen war. Eine alte Dame in einer Bäckerei hatte dann Mitleid mit ihr gehabt und ihr eine Anstellung für ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben und so verkaufte Victoria Organa nun Backwaren zwischen 6-17 Uhr in der Nähe des Bankier Viertels. Es hätte schlimmer enden können. VIEL schlimmer. Die alte Dame, Frau Bennett, war sehr nett zu ihr und es schien ein Geschäft auf Gegenseitigkeit zu sein. Sie brauchte eine Unterkunft und Frau Bennett eine günstige Aushilfe, da ihre Kinder den kleinen Laden nicht hatten übernehmen wollen. Victoria warf das Restpapier in einen Mülleimer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Laden.

…

„Hallo Frau Bennett."

„Hallo mein Kind. Du bist aber früh zurück." Victoria nickte.

„Ich kann mir die meisten Sachen eh nicht leisten und irgendwann hat man sich wohl statt gesehen. Kann ich helfen?" Ihre Arbeit war für heute zwar eigentlich schon beendet, aber irgendwie machte ihr das Ganze tatsächlich Spaß. In einer Bäckerei zu arbeiten – daran hatte sie vorher noch nie gedacht.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du Herrn Bennett in der Backstube zur Hand gehen, aber ich denke du solltest dich hinlegen. Es ist schon spät."

„Nein, ist schon gut!" Victoria ging durch die Tür hinter der Teke in die dahinterliegende Backstube.

„Schon wieder zurück?" lachte Herr Bennett. „Na dann kann unsere kleine Aushilfe gleich mit dem Plätzchen ausstechen beginnen."

Victoria lächelte fröhlich. „Klar. Was soll ich tun?"

„Hier." Herr Bennett zeigte ihr wie sie das Mehl unter dem Teig zu verteilen hatte, welche Ausstechformen zu verwenden waren und wie man es schaffte möglichste viele Plätzchen auf einem Blech zu verteilen.

Nach gut eineinhalb Stunden fragte er dann was ihm schon seit langem auf dem Herzen lag. „Sag mal Victoria, du bist doch ein ordentliches Mädchen. Keines von den Straßenkindern die hier manchmal nach Arbeit fragen oder um Reste betteln. Das haben wir sofort gesehen. Du bist anständig, klug und weißt dich zu benehmen. Du bist weggelaufen, nicht wahr?"

Victoria stach weiter ihre Plätzchen aus und nickte stumm.

„Kind, deine Eltern müssen außer sich sein vor Sorge." Herr Bennett schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Sie verstehen das nicht. Meine Mutter lässt mich keine eigenen Entscheidung treffen. Sie muss alles managen, weiß alles besser und interessiert sich nicht dafür was ich will, sondern nur für ihre Arbeit. Mein Vater genauso. Ich habe ihn in den letzen zehn Jahren tatsächlich drei Tage zu Gesicht bekommen. Das muss ein neuer Rekord sein! Mein Stiefvater ist…sagen wir `anstrengend´ und manchmal glaube ich, dass er mich hasst. Ich gehe allen nur auf die Nerven und halte sie von der Arbeit ab. Ich war eh nur ein `Unfall´."

Herr Bennett hob das letzte Tablett an und schob es in den Ofen. „Weißt du dass viele Kinder gar keine Eltern haben? Niemanden, der auch nur wütend auf sie ist? Das Kinder und ihre Eltern sich streiten ist normal, aber weglaufen ist für gewöhnlich keine Lösung. Du bist jetzt verbittert über etwas, aber das hier ist keine Dauerlösung und ganz egal was passiert ist, diese Menschen sind deine Familie."

Victoria wischte sich ihre Hände an der Schürze ab. „Nein, eine Dauerlösung ist es nicht. Auch wenn ich wirklich gerne hier bin. Aber für die nächsten Wochen werde ich erst mal hierbleiben."

…

23. Dezember

Nach einem Mädchen auf Coruscant zu suchen glich der berühmten Nadel im Heuhaufen. Sie war geschützt durch die Menge und bisher hatte sie noch keinen Account eröffnet. Thrawn hatte gehofft, dass sie früher oder später ihre ID Card hatte vorzeigen müssen, aber bisher war ihr Namen noch nirgends aufgetaucht und gefälschte eine ID Card konnte sie sich sicherlich nicht leisten. Er hoffte inständig, dass nichts passiert war. Vielleicht hatte Leia sich auch getäuscht und sie war nicht hier. Thrawn griff nach einer Tasse Tee und sah sich einige Videoaufnahmen der Innenstadt noch einmal persönlich durch. Es hatte eigentlich keinen Sinn, aber er konnte nicht tatenlos bleiben, wenn sein einziges Kind in der Versenkung verschwandt. Vermutlich würde sie in sieben Wochen bei der Universität auftauchen, aber in sieben Wochen konnte sonst was passieren und bisher hatte er sie nicht ausfindig machen können und das obwohl bereits eine gute Summe ihren Weg in neue Hände gefunden hatte. Wenn sie hier war, würde er sie finden. Schließlich gab es keinen Planten der besser überwacht war als Coruscant!

Plötzlich piepte ein weiteres Kom-Link in der Küche und ein Foto wurde ausgedruckt. Er hob es auf und betrachtete es kurz. Es war Victoria, kein Zweifel, sie saß ein einem schwarzen Overall auf einer Treppe und hielt einen Burger und ein Softgetränk in der Hand, während sie in das Schaufenster neben sich blickte. Die Aufnahme stammte von einer Videoüberwachungskamera der BlueWater Mall im westlichen Bankiersviertel und wurde gestern am späten Nachmittag aufgenommen. Er setzte sich an den Wohnzimmertisch und studierte das Bild genauer, bis er dann einige Befehle in seinen Computer eingab. Sie war am Leben und nun da er wusste er wo er zu suchen hatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie finden würde.

…

Frau Bennett ließ fast das Rosinengebäck fallen als sie sechs Sturmtruppler in Zweierformation auf ihren Laden zugingen sah, in ihrer Mitte befand sich eine in zivil gekleidete Person, welcher sie Personenschutz zu geben schienen. Jeweils drei Sturmtruppler flankierten die Eingangstür ihrer Konditorei als die Gestalt in ihrer Mitte eintrat. Obwohl er in Zivil war, hätte Frau Bennett auch ohne die Sturmtruppen an seiner Körperhaltung allein erkennen können, dass sie einen imperialen Offizier vor sich hatte. Vermutlich Army oder Navy. Er war gekleidet in einen dunkel-grauen Mantel in Kombination mit einem schwarzen Schaal. Doch wirklich auffällig waren seine Augen. Sie waren rot wie Feuer und seine Haut war hellblau. Sie hatte schon in ihm gehört. Hell-blau Haut und rote Augen. Sie wusste es, konnte sich aber nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern.

„Frau Bennett, nehme ich an?" Sie nickte verunsichert.

„Gehe ich ebenfalls richtig in der Annahme, dass meine Tochter sich bei Ihnen aufhält?"

Frau Bennett starrte ihn kurz mit offenem Mund an. Jetzt wo er es sagte, konnte sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit feststellen, so hatte Victoria die gleiche hell-blaue Haut wie er. Doch dann wiederum sah man hier auf Coruscant vieles.

„Sir, wir wussten nicht von wo oder wem sie weggelaufen ist, nur dass sie Hilfe benötigte und wir…"

Er hob eine Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Das war keine Anschuldigung. Ich bin mir ihrer Bemühungen durchaus bewusst und werde veranlassen, dass sie für die Freundlichkeit die sie meiner Tochter entgegen gebracht haben entsprechend entlohnt werden."

Frau Bennett schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Sie hat dafür gearbeitet."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie ihn immer mit `Sir´ ansprach. Er hatte vergessen sich vorzustellen.

„Ich bestehe darauf." Er schenkte ihr ein angedeutetes Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Grandadmiral Thrawn, Imperial Navy."

Frau Bennett erwiderte die Geste und sah ihn verunsichert an. Thrawn, ja sie hatte von ihm gehört. Damals, während der Vong-Invasion, war er recht populär gewesen. Was dann geschehen war, wusste sie nicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor einen imperialen Großadmiral in meinem Laden hatte." scherzte sie dann und bedeutete ihm, ihr nach hinten in die Backstube zu folgen.

…

Victoria blieb wie angewurzelt mitten in ihrer Bewegung stehen, als sie die Ofentür schloss und ihren Vater sah. Mit ihren viel zu großen Handschuhen, Mehl im Gesicht und den weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen fiel es schwer ihr wirklich böse zu sein.

„Hast du nichts zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, mein Fräulein?"

„Ich gehe nicht zurück." erklärte sie störrisch.

„Ich werde das jetzt nicht vor Fremden mit dir ausdiskutieren, Victoria. Pack deine Sachen."

„Und was wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das herausfinden möchtest." Er schaute sie nur an und warte darauf, dass sie den ersten Schritt tat.

„Ich hasse euch! Ich bin euch doch eh egal, dann lasst mich auch gefälligst in Ruhe!" Sie warf die Handschuhe auf den Tisch und stürmte aus der Backstube.

„Das Temperament hat sie von ihrer Mutter." erklärte Thrawn knapp dem Ehepaar Bennett, das der Szene stumm beigewohnt hatte und wartete dann schweigend bis sie mit ihrem kleinen Rucksack zurückkehrte.

„Danke für alles." Victoria lächelte die zwei an und Thrawn schob sie sacht aber bestimmend Richtung Ausgang.

…

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment hatte Victoria kein einziges Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Er kannte sie nun gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht normal für sie war. Jedoch strafte sie sich in gewisser Weise selbst, wenn sie so gegen ihr Naturell handelte. Außerdem würde eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem irrationalen Teenager auf offener Straße, umgeben von Sturmtruppen, seinem Image bestimmt nicht zuträglich sein, so dass er fast schon dankbar für ihre Sturheit war.

…

Endlich angekommen öffnete er einen Schrank und warf ihr ein Handtuch entgegen.

„Hier. Das Badezimmer ist geradeaus. Du bist immer noch voller Mehl." Er schüttelte den Kopf und Victoria glaube für einen Moment so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erblickt zu haben. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so wütend wie sie anfangs befürchtet hatte. „Deine Kleidung kannst du in den Schacht neben dem Waschbecken werfen, die Sachen werden dann zur Reinigung gebracht. Hast du Sachen zum Wechseln dabei?"

Victoria öffnete den Rucksack und brachte ein ebenso mehliges T-Shirt und eine alte Jeans zum Vorschein. Diesmal war sie sich sicher ihn Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

„Warte hier." Er verschwand und kam mit einem viel zu großen Pulli, einer Trainingshose, einem weißen Shirt und einer Boxershort mit verstellbarem Taillenband zurück. „Das hier könntest du vermutlich eher als Kleid oder Zelt verwenden, aber solange deine Sachen noch in der Reinigung sind, wird es wohl genügen müssen."

„Ich konnte mir eben neue Sachen kaufen. Ich gehe nur schnell in Mall und…"

„Vergiss es. Ganz schnell. Du bleibst wo du bist. Wenn dir kalt wird, habe ich noch ein paar Decken im Schrank und die Heizung lässt sich dort…" er zeigte auf die Eingangstür „… verstellen. So und jetzt dusche dich und werfe deine Sache in die Reinigung."

…

Victoria stand unter der Dusche und spürte wie das Wasser langsam das Mehl von ihrem Gesicht und aus ihrem Haar wusch. _Eine Wasserdusche! Wie cool war das denn?_ Sie öffnete jede einzelne Shampoo- und Duschgelpackung und roch erst daran, bevor sie sich entschloss und lass dann genüsslich die Packungsaufschrift, während sie sich einschäumte. _Man konnte sogar die Wasserzufuhr regulieren! Und es gab eine Massagefunktion!_ _Wow!_

…

„Ich dachte schon du hättest versucht dich in der Dusche zu ertränken. Was hast du da drin gemacht?"

„Nichts!" Eine Nebelwolke aus verdampftem Wasser folgte ihr aus dem Bad.

„Nichts, ja?" frage er skeptisch. Aber andererseits, was konnte man im Bad schon großartiges anstellen?

„Ich habe deine Mutter informiert, dass du jetzt hier bist. Sie wird sehr erleichtert und vermutlich auch ein klein wenig verärgert sein. Du hast ihr großen Kummer bereitet, Victoria."

Victoria ertrank regelrecht in den Klamotten ihres Vaters und musste aufpassen nicht über die aufgekrempelten Hosenbeine zu stolpern, als sie sich aufs Sofa setzte.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich musste dort einfach weg. Ich fühlte mich wie gefangen und totunglücklich."

Thrawn schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das musst du schon deiner Mutter erklären, Kleines. Ich bin schließlich kein Anhänger der Allianz. Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht ums Prinzip: Du hättest nicht einfach so von deiner Mutter weglaufen dürfen, das war sehr gefährlich. Aber wir reden später darüber. Erst einmal…" Er reichte ihr ein paar Kissen und ein Bettdeckte. „…sehen wir zu, dass du was zum Schlafen hast. Stehe bitte einmal auf." Er griff hinter das Sofa und dieses fuhr zur Seite aus. Ein Schafsofa,

„Oh klasse! Ich nehme an das ist mein Bett." Victoria warf das Bettzeug darauf, bevor sie sich ebenfalls mit Schwung aufs Sofa katapultierte „Das gefällt mir!"

„Gut. Es ist schon spät. Hast du Durst, oder Hunger?"

„Ein bisschen. Ich kann uns Kekse backen. Ich weiß jetzt wie das gemacht wird!"

„Ich dachte da an etwas Füllenderes. Aber auf das Angebot komme ich vielleicht noch zurück. Was willst du haben?"

„Egal was?"

„Sagen mal es sollte nicht vollkommen aus Süßigkeiten und Fast Food bestehen." erklärte er dann, als er sich an ihre Einkaufseskapade von Anfang des Jahres zurückerinnerte.

„Pizza?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Und vielleicht einen _Salat_?"

„Pizza also. Irgendwelche genaueren Vorstellungen?"

…

Alles auf Coruscant schien voll automatisiert zu sein. Die Bestellung und Abrechnung wurde über einen Nummern-Code im HoloNet abgewickelt und später brachte ein Droide die Bestellung vorbei.

Victoria deckte den Tisch.

„Die Schränke sind ja fast alle leer!" stellte sie bei der Suche nach dem Geschirr entsetzt fest. Ihr Vater zeigte auf die richtige Schublade.

„Ich bin so gut wie nie hier."

„Aber… findest du es nicht etwas _kalt_. Ich meine so ohne persönliche Gegenstände?"

„Ich sehe keine Notwenigkeit dazu. Außerdem sagen solche Gegenstände auch viel über eine Person und ihre Schwächen aus. Fotos und Bilder im Besonderen, aber auch die Art der Möbel und wie sie positioniert wurden. Ich lasse solche Dinge für gewöhnliche von Anderen erledigen – natürlich schaue mir die Einrichtung vorher an und nehme einige Veränderungen vor wenn mir die Wohnung gar nicht gefällt, aber diese Leute machen das professionell und es sieht meistens ganz gut aus. Aber es ist nicht wirkliche _meine_ Wohnung."

Victoria schaute ihren Vater ungläubig an. So etwas hatte sie ja noch nie gehört. „Ich findet es trotzdem kalt, unwohnlich – ich meine die Wohnung und die Möbel sind toll! Aber… ich kann es nicht beschreiben."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es sieht tot aus. Wie in einem Möbelhaus in dem alles nur Attrappe ist und in dem keiner lebt. Das ist diese Wohnung ja 99% der Zeit auch." Thrawn warf die letzte Verpackung in den Recycler und setzte sich dann zu seiner Tochter an den Küchentisch. „So und letzt erzähl mir mal von deinem kleinen Abenteuer. Wie bist du unbemerkt der Allianz entkommen und bei den Bennetts gelandet?" Und so machte Victoria sich über die Pizza her und erzählte ungehemmt von den Vorkommnissen der letzten Tage.

…

„…und dann standest du auf einmal vor mir."

Thrawn entließ hörbar die angestaute Luft. „Du hättest ganz schön Gluck, weißt du was? Du hättest sterben können…einfach so irgendeinen Gütertransporter zu besteigen und dann nachts auf der Straße schlafen. Gerade als junges Mädchen. Es gibt Sachen die sind schlimmer als der Tod und besonders auf Coruscant laufen viele Kreaturen mit fragwürdigem Charakter und langem Vorstrafenregister herum."

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Ich weiß, dass das nicht gerade gut durchdacht war, aber…"

„Nicht gut durchdacht? Das nenne mal eine optimistische Einschätzung. Das war gar nicht durchdacht und die Idee zu dem Ganzen…" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. _Kinder!_ „Ich weiß, dass du dich entschuldigt hast und ich glaube dir auch dass es dir leid tut, dennoch möchte ich, dass du dir über die volle Tragweite von dem was du getan hast im Klaren bist. Deine Mutter wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre. Was sie tut, tut sie aus gutem Grund. Ich bin oft uneins mit ihr, aber was deine Erziehung und deine Sicherheit anbelangt, sind wir uns ziemlich einig. Du hast uns sehr erschreckt, Victoria. Tue so etwas bitte niemals wieder. Wenn du Probleme mit deiner Mutter hast, schlafe eine Nacht darüber und versuche ein bisschen mehr sie zu verstehen. Und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, kannst du auch immer gerne mit mir darüber sprechen, aber kein weglaufen mehr, verstanden?"

Sie nickte und starrte auf ihren Teller. Die Bergpredigten ihrer Mutter kannte sie bereits, doch das hier war neu und nicht unbedingt schön. „Ok. Verstanden."

„Gut… und wegen dieser Sache mit der Universität…du bist wirklich noch recht jung, aber ich spreche mit deiner Mutter darüber. Schaden kann nicht und wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, kannst du meinetwegen mitmachen. Du würdest jedoch jemanden haben müssen, der auf dich aufpasst."

Innerhalb einer Sekunde war sie bei ihm und umarmte ihn „Danke! Danke! Danke!".

„Warte. Nicht so schnell." Er schob sie wieder zurück auf ihren Platz. „Victoria, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich sagte ich _rede_ mit deiner Mutter und _wenn sie ja sagt_, _dann_ kannst du meinetwegen hingehen."

„Du hast mich wiedergefunden, oder? Sie _kann_ jetzt gar nicht nein sagen." Victoria strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

…

An Schlafen war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Thrawn konnte immer noch kaum glauben was Victoria da getan hatte. Ihre Geschichte war sogar noch schlimmer gewesen als erwartet hatte – das hätte genauso gut auch schiefgehen können. Die Vorstellung, dass er sie unter anderen Umständen womöglich vergewaltigt worden wäre, oder er sie in einer Leichenhalle hätte identifizieren müssen, hing wie ein dunkler Schatten in der Luft. Er hatte nicht damit gerecht, dass sie zu so etwas Unüberlegtem fähig war. War er damals auch so impulsiv gewesen? – Nein, so etwas hätte bestimmt niemals getan, nicht mal als Teenager. Aber Victoria war schließlich nicht nur sein Kind, auch wenn er dies manchmal zu vergessen oder vielleicht auch zu verdrängen schien. Sie war zu 50% auch Leias Kind und er wusste genau, dass Leis unter all den guten Manieren die Bail Organa seiner Tochter eingebläut hatte, ein gehöriges Temperament verbarg, welches man auch zu spüren bekam, wenn man sie in die Ecke drängte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Leias Erziehung nicht ganz reibungslos abgelaufen war. Ein weiterer Grund warum er nicht schlafen konnte, war die Frage, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte Leia geschrieben, dass Victoria wohl und nun bei ihm sei und sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müsse. Aber was nun? Ihr Fortlaufen war nur Ausdruck ihres allgemeinen Unbehagens mit ihrer derzeitigen Lebenssituation– zumindest wenn man ihrer Geschichte Glauben schenken durfte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war ihm dies nicht unangenehm. Er verstand die Allianz und sympathisierte sogar mit einigen ihrer Forderungen. Nachdem was Tarkin Alderaan angetan hatte, konnte er auch Leia verstehen. Tarkin…was der Imperator sich dabei gedacht hatte, den Todesstern in die Hand dieses Sadisten zu geben war ihm unklar. Was auch immer es gewesen war– es hatte definitiv nicht funktioniert. Ein schwarzer Tag für das Imperium, in jeder Hinsicht.

Nichtsdestotrotz stand für ihn unzweifelhaft fest, dass das Imperium generell das Richtige tat. Männer wie Tarkin waren die Ausnahme und das Imperium würde sie alle überleben. Die Rebellion andererseits war zum Großteil nichts Weiteres als Weltraumterrorismus. Sie klagten gegen alles was ihnen nicht passte oder jagten es einfach in die Luft. Was sie damit bewirkten war nur noch mehr Militärpräsenz, welche für Ordnung sorgen musste, was dann wieder ihrem Stereotyp der Militärdiktatur in die Hände spielte. Oppositionen hatten es immer einfacher als Regierungen. Viele von ihnen würden nicht mal wissen was sie tun sollten, wenn sie wirklich einmal die Regierung sein würden. Sie _konnten_ es auch logistisch und personaltechnisch nicht. Es gab Wesen die einfach keinem Befehl gehorchen konnten, die sich einfach nichts sagen ließen, egal mit welchen Argumenten man versuchte sie zur Räson zu bringen. Das Imperium war nicht die schlechteste Regierung. Es bedeutet in erster Linie Stabilität und Sicherheit und dies hatte nun mal seinen Preis und je größer der Bereich, den eine Regierung kontrollierte, desto mehr Probleme gab es auch. Das war ein Fakt. Ein Utopia gab es nicht und würde es auch niemals geben. Victorias neuerliche Abneigung der Allianz war anderer, persönlicherer Natur, dennoch war sie dort nicht glücklich. All ihre Argumente wie die mangelnde Schulbildung, die soziale Isolation und die permanente Gefahr der sie ausgesetzt war, waren nachvollziehbar. Er hatte in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen befürchtet irgendwann eine Verlustliste mit ihrem Namen auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen zu haben. Victoria nun einfach zu behalten war demnach ein attraktiver und naheliegender Gedanke. Nicht auf Coruscant, aber womöglich auf Trellas III. in den Unbekannten Regionen. Er könnte dort ein Haus kaufen; seine Flotte war regelmäßig dort, um in den Raumhäfen Repartitionen zu tätigen sowie Munition und Lebensmittel zu verladen. Dennoch… er war alles andere als unparteiisch hier… Victoria war ein Teenager und sie war fortgelaufen. Dies war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Was sie jetzt hasste, konnte sie morgen ebenso gut vermissen. Leia war eine gute Mutter, sie hatte sie viel besser erzogen als er es hätte tun können und jetzt wo sie aus dem Gröbsten heraus war, konnte er sie ihr nicht einfach so `wegnehmen´. War sie alt genug eine solche Entscheidung selbst treffen zu können? Ihrem neuesten Abenteuer nach zu urteilen keinesfalls. Außerdem konnte und durfte Victoria sich nicht daran gewöhnen immer bei dem einen Elternteil das zu bekommen, was das andere ihr versagte, auch wenn die Versuchung groß war.

…

Am darauffolgenden Tag

Es war der 24. Dezember und Heiligabend stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vor der Tür, doch an Weihnachtstimmung war nicht zu denken. Als sie klein gewesen war, hatte sie diesem Tag Monate lang zugefiebert und die letzten Jahre hatte sie die Festlichkeiten einfach nur über sich ergehen lassen. Oder sich dies zumindest immer wieder eingeredet. Sie hatte alles daran gehasst: Von der zusammengesuchten Weihnachtsdekoration, über die Plätzchen und ihre Geschwister die stundenlang Wunschzettel schrieben, bis hin zum Singen unter der Monstrosität des Plastiktannenbaumes. Dieses Jahr war es ihr tatsächlich gelungen alledem zu entkommen und sie _vermisste_ es irgendwie… Der 24. Dezember war meistens kein Tag der Besinnung gewesen. Es gab immer Ärger und jetzt war es tatsächlich _zu still_. Es war schon komisch wie schnell man sich an Dinge gewöhnen konnte.

Victoria legte das Buch zur Seite. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie stand auf, schlupfte in ihre nun sauberen Sachen und ging ins Nebenzimmer.

„Dad?" sie stand in der Tür der Arbeitszimmers und schaute ihren Vater fragend an.

„Ja?"

„Ich dachte nur, heute ist Heiligabend… hast du irgendwas geplant?" Weihnachten. Er hatte es vollkommen vergessen.

„Liegt dir etwas am Vollzug dieses Rituales?"

Irgendwie hörte sich dies nicht besonders an. Vielleicht war das hier keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„Also wenn du `Ritual´ sagst, hört sich das an als wären all die Menschen da draußen religiöse Spinner oder als sei die ganze Sache total überholt."

„Die Geschichte der Kindertötung durch den König Herodes, dem Weihnachtsstern und der Geburt des Erlösers der Menschheit in einem Stall haftet schon etwas Unglaubwürdiges an, wenn ich das sagen darf. Aber jede Kultur hat ihre Traditionen, Mythen und Geschichten."

Victoria schaute auf ihre Schuhe. „Vielleicht, aber es geht auch um Familie, Besinnung und Frieden und darum anderen eine Freude zu machen. Ihnen zu zeigen, dass man sie gerne hat und Zeit miteinander zu verbringen." _Familie, Besinnung und Frieden_ – Das passte ja wunderbar zu ihm! Es gab vermutlich keinen Festtag für soziale Verarmung, Stress und Krieg. Da er in den letzten Jahren nur durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte, konnte er ihr Weihnachten wohl kaum versagen. Schließlich hatte er auf Csilla seiner Mutter zu liebe auch so einiges über sich ergehen lassen.

„Ich verstehe. Nun ja, wir haben einen _ähnlichen_ Familientag, welcher an alte Mythen geknüpft ist. Was genau möchtest du gerne an Weihnachten tun?"

„Ähm…also ehrlich gesagt würde ich am liebsten erst mal Geschenke für alle kaufen. Für Jaina habe ich schon ein Kinderschraubenschlüsselset gefunden und für Mom gab es da so ein Kochbuch das sie bestimmt toll finden würde, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher wie gut es ist ein Kochbuch zu verschenken…und für die anderen muss ich noch was suchen."

Thrawn sah zurück auf den Computerbildschirm. Die Reparaturberichte der _Schimäre_ konnten warten.

„Einverstanden, wir gehen einkaufen. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du die ganze Zeit in Sichtweite bleibst. Ich habe keine Lust dich erneut auf Imperial City zu verlieren. Falls doch, fällt Weihnachten dieses Jahr für dich aus."

„Deal!"

…

So etwas Verrücktes hatte Thrawn in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Die Malls waren so voll, dass selbst wenn man stürzte, man den Boden nicht berühren würde. Die Menschen kauften ein als gäbe es morgen keine Geschäfte auf dem Planeten mehr! Es war unglaublich voll und überall war es weihnachtlich dekoriert und Weihnachtsmusik erklang. Eine Frau rief ihrem Mann sauer hinterher, dass er verdammt noch mal stehen bleiben solle und vor den Repulsoraufzügen bildeten sich bereits lange Schlangen.

„Ist das immer so?" fragte er in Richtung Victoria.

„Ja. Ich meine es ist mein erstes Jahr auf Coruscant, aber eigentlich ist es immer überall so am 24. Dezember. Alle wollen noch schnell was kaufen: Essen für die Verwandten, oder ein teures Geschenk für die Geliebte." Sie zeigte hinüber zu einem überfüllten Juweliergeschäft. „Der macht gerade das Geschäft des Jahres."

„Und die Frau bekommt dann das Kochbuch." Victoria zeigte auf den Buchladen gegenüber und lachte laut.

„Ganz schön zynisch für jemanden deines Alters."

„Jahrelange Observation. Es ist wirklich schrecklich was einige Männer ihren Frauen kaufen: Neue Haushaltsgeräte und Eintrittskarten für Podrennen – das Schlimmste was ich mal gesehen habe, war dass ein Mann seiner Frau eine Bowlingkugel gekauft hat. Die hat sich bestimmt gefreut – und ihm die Bowlingkungel dann auf den Fuß fallen lassen. Han hat Mom mal einen Bauchwegtrainer geschenkt!" Sie lachte laut als sie sich an die Szene erinnerte.

„Charmant."

„Allerdings. Keine Ahnung was der Mann ihr dieses Jahr antut, wenn ich ihn vorher nicht berate."

„Ich bekomme langsam das Gefühl dass Weihnachten nichts Religion oder Familie zutun hat, sondern in Wirklichkeit nur eine enorm erfolgreiche Werbekampagne der Geschäftsleute ist. Ich sollte mich informieren was hier an Weihnachten umgesetzt wird - vielleicht könnten wir das besteuern."

„Wage es nicht! Es ist so schon viel zu teuer hier! Aber ich muss gestehen dass es auch richtig cool hier ist. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch NIE in so einer Mall zum Weihnachtseinkäufe machen." Sie sah sich erneut mit großen Augen um. So viele Geschäfte…

„Der Traum eines jeden Kapitalisten."

„Du hörst dich an wie Mutter. Das ist unheimlich."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Thrawn leicht ungläubig.

„Ja, sie würde vermutlich nichts Gutes an diesem Platz lassen. Aber sie hasst Coruscant eh."

Anscheinend hatten sie nun das Geschäft erreicht in dem Victoria ihre potentiellen Geschenke erspäht hatte. Hoffentlich würde es nicht lange dauern.

…

Bisher gefiel ihm Weihnachten überhaupt nicht. Was zum Imperator fanden die Menschen gut daran wie verrückt durch Läden zu rennen und hier ihre Zeit mit anstehen zu vergolden? Es war schrecklich und Victoria mangelte es definitiv an Entscheidungskraft. Von wem sie diese Eigenschaft geerbt hatte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Das hier war kein `einkaufen´. Es war eine Besichtigung jeden Geschäftes mit anschließendem Abwägungsverfahren über das Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis und dann `einkaufen´. Generell schien niemand etwas zu kaufen was er wirklich benötigte, vielleicht lag hier das Problem. Die Parfumabteilung war besonders schlimm. Anschließend roch man gar nichts mehr.

„Admiral?" Thrawn drehte sich um und sah Captain Pellaeon mit einer Frau am Arm hinter sich stehen.

„Captain …Das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung."

„Sir, darf ich Ihnen meine Schwester Daniella Kapson vorstellen? Daniella, das hier ist mein Vorgesetzter und leitender Offizier an Board der _Schimäre_, Grandadmiral Thrawn. Ich hab dir mal von ihm geschrieben."

Thrawn reichte der Frau die Hand.

„Nur Gutes hoffe ich. Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Kapson." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Natürlich nur Gutes. Ist das ihre Tochter?" Thrawn drehte sich um und sah Victoria, welche in das Schaufenster eines Schokoladengeschäftes blickte.

„Allerdings. Victoria, kommst du mal bitte her." Er schob sie aufmunternd nach vorn und stellte sie dann kurz vor.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie ein Kind haben, Sir." gestand Pellaeon.

„Und ich dachte die ganze Galaxis wüsste das."

„Ich habe es gewusst." sagte Mrs. Kapson und sah ihren Bruder grinsend an.

„Du liest auch mehr Klatschzeitungen als ich!" entgegnete er genervt. „Entschuldige, Dani. Es ist nur…ich _hasse_ Weihnachtseinkäufe und was dein Sohn sich wünscht? Ich hab' keine Ahnung."

„Da könnt ihr euch ja zusammentun." stichelte Victoria und sah ihren Vater dabei schelmisch an.

„Ach ja?"

„Sorry, aber es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es dir keinen Spaß macht." sie lachte. „Wie wäre es damit: Mrs. Kapson und ich gehen weiter einkaufen und ihr zwei unterhaltet euch über Militärsachen oder was auch immer und wir treffen uns in einer Stunde hier wieder?"

Der Vorschlag war verlockend, doch hatte er heute nur Ruhke mitgenommen, um keine zu große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und die Idee Victoria alleine ziehen zu lassen gefiel im ganz und gar nicht. Andererseits war Mrs. Kapson bei ihr und sie hatte wahrlich Schlimmeres überstanden.

„Ich passe auf sie auf, Grandadmiral. Keine Sorge." erklärte die Frau als sie Thrawns Zurückhaltung bemerkte.

„Einverstanden. In einer Stunde. Hier."

…

„Woher hast du all das Geld für die Sachen?" Thrawn betrachtete die Einkaufstüten septisch, als Victoria sie im Flur des Apartments stapelte.

„Der Flug war `umsonst´, die Hotels zu teuer und dann habe ich bei den Benetts für meine Unterkunft gearbeitet, so dass ich eigentlich bisher kaum etwas ausgegeben habe." Sie öffnete eine der Tüten und brachte ein mittelgroßes Weihnachtsgesteck zum Vorschein. Es war ein rot-golden dekorierter Kieferkranz mit einer dicken, roten Kerze in der Mitte.

„Das musste sein, da wir schon keinen Weihnachtsbaum haben." Sie platzierte das Gesteck auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, zündete die Kerze an und dämmte dann mit einem breiten Grinsen ein wenig das Licht. In der nächsten Tüte befanden sich ein paar Weihnachtskekse, welche sie dann auf einen Teller packte und neben das Gesteck stellte. Na also, Weihnachten konnte kommen. Anschließend drehte sie die Heizung voll auf, aktivierte das HoloTV und wurde nicht enttäuscht als sie Ted Gorbans Klassiker `Weihnachten auf Corellia´ auf mindestens vier Kanälen fand. Victoria suchte sich die Version heraus, die noch am meistens Fernsehspaß versprach und lies das Holo nebenbei laufen.

„Ich gestehe, dass das ganz nett aussieht." erklärte ihr Vater, welcher ihr bisher schweigend zugesehen hatte. „Und was kommt als nächstes?"

„Traditionell gesehen: Gemeinsam Essen, Bescherung, bei Glühwein, Keksen und anderen Leckereien unter dem Tannenbaum singen und dann bis tief in die Nacht mit der Familie Gesellschaftsspiele spielen und Geschenke ausprobieren. Aber keine Angst, das hier wird eine entschärfte Version!"

Wenn er all die Einkaufstüten sah, bezweifelte Thrawn dies strakt. „Das hoffe ich, denn bisher hat mich diese menschliche Tradition nicht überzeugt."

„Es wird dir gefallen" versprach Victoria, griff nach einer weiteren Tüte und hielt dann eine Reispackung hoch. „Du kannst kochen, oder?"

„Es erscheint mir ein wenig ineffizient an Weihnachten zu kochen. Es kostet schließlich Zeit. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass wir etwas bestellen." erklärte er, folgte ihr aber dann in die Küche und brachte einige Kochtöpfe zum Vorschein.

„Einfach bestellen und bezahlen ist aber nicht dasselbe wie etwas zusammen zu machen. Es ist eine gemeinsame Erfahrung. Etwas Besonderes."

„Vielleicht… Das letzte Mal dass ich gekocht habe, war noch in meiner vorimperialen Zeit. Ich kennen und schätze viele menschliche Gerichte, die Art und Weise ihrer Zubereitung ist mir jedoch gänzlich unbekannt."

Victoria kam mit zwei weiteren Tüten zurück und legte Fleisch, eine Fertigsoße, verschiedene Gemüsesorten, einen Salatkopf, Eier, Milch und Puddingpulver auf den Küchentisch.

„Gut, so macht es noch mehr Spaß. Jetzt, wo du es sagst, die Töpfe sind auch noch nie benutzt worden…" Sie hob einen Topf an und betrachtete ihn genau. „Naja. Ich bin selber nicht besonders gut im Kochen, also gibt es was Einfaches. Das kann gar nicht schief gehen!"

…

Wie es aussah hatte sie nicht zu viel versprochen, denn das Putengeschnätzelte in Gemüserahmsoße auf Reis mit Salat und Schokoladenpudding war wirklich gut und mehr als genug für beide.

„Nicht schlecht für jemanden der gerade mal 14 Jahre alt ist."

„Mom würde sagen, dass wir geschummelt haben. Jemand der richtig kocht, braucht keine Fertigsoßen und Puddingpulver. Mann kann das alles auch irgendwie mit Mehl hinbekommen. Aber ich kann es nicht." Sie stand auf und brachte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Dann griff sie hinter ein Tablett und brachte ein kleines, silbernes Päckchen mit roter Schleife zum Vorschein.

„Ich konnte nicht anders: Frohe Weihnachten!" Sie strahlte und überreichte das Päckchen.

Thrawn betrachtete das Päckchen eine Weile und sein Verstand begann bereits damit den möglichen Inhalt von Form und Gewicht zu erschießen.

„Ich muss gesehen, dass ich ernsthaft interessiert bin zu sehen, was du denkst was mir gefallen könnte. Da ich schon vermutet habe, gerade bei einem Kind…"

„Teenager" verbesserte Victoria prompt.

„…gerade bei einem Teenager nicht um den Geschenke-Teil von Weihnachten herumzukommen, habe auch was für dich besorgt."

„Ehrlich?" strahlte sie und sah sich forschend um.

„Es ist nicht hier. Da meine Vorstellung von einkaufen etwas…`entspannter´ ist als deine, habe ich es während meines Gespräches mit Captain Pellaeon über das HoloNet bestellt und liefern lassen. Es müsste bereits eingetroffen sein." Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Ok. Wollen die Geschenke dann im Wohnzimmer aufmachen?"

„Das hier ist deine Tradition." hörte sie eine Stimme aus dem Flur.

„Ok. Wohnzimmer dann. Danke!" Sie nahm die Gläser und Getränke aus der Küche mit und setzte sich dann vor das immer noch aktivierte und leise vor sich hin spielende HoloTV.

„Womöglich wirst du dich irgendwann für `Weihnachten´ revanchieren musst. `Tachmal´ mit deiner Großmutter ist äußerst anstrengend." Thrawn legte ein um ein vielfach größeres Weihnachtsgeschenk neben das Gesteck, direkt vor Victoria.

„Frohe Weihnachten" Wow. Das war ja riesig! Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was in dem quadratischen Packet sein konnte. Sie hatte sich doch gar nichts gewünscht.

„Du zuerst!"

„Wie du willst." Thrawn setzte sich neben sie und begann langsam das Packet auszupacken.

„Was ist eigentlich `Tachmal´?"

„Einmal im Jahr werden die Götter von Csilla auf dem Gletscher von Caspar geehrt, in einer Art Prozession. Aber auch hier geht es schon seit Dekaden nicht mehr um die Götter, oder nur noch nebenbei. Es geht eigentlich nur darum, seine Kinder bestmöglich zu verheiraten und um gutes Essen und Trinken."

„Oh…"

„Allerdings."

Mit dem Lösen des letzten Klebebandes gab das Päckchen nun endlich seinen Inhalt Preis: Es war ein silberner Holobilderrahmen. Thrawn aktivierte ihn und sah ein Bild vom dem er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, das es existierte. Es war bereits sehr alt und zeigte sich selbst und seiner Tochter. Victoria war auf dem Bild höchstens ein-zwei Jahre alt, trug einen gelblichen Strampel und hatte einen großen, weißen Nuckel im Mund. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu dem Zeitpunkt noch lockig gewesen und der Kopf und die Augen erschienen, wie bei allen Kleinkindern, verhältnismäßig groß zu sein, was sie unglaublich liebenswert aussehen ließ. Sie saßen auf einem Sofa, Victoria direkt neben und halb auf ihm, da sie sich über seine Knie nach vorne beute, um mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und ausgestrecktem Finger das Buch zu erkunden, welches er ihr allem Anschein nach vorlas. Mit der einen Hand hielt er das Buch und mit der anderen sie, damit sie nicht vom Sofa rutschte. Gott, wie lange das jetzt schon her war. Eben war sie noch ein Baby gewesen und jetzt setzte sie sich eigenmächtig nach Imperial City ab.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." unterbrache sie seine Gedanken.

„Ja, sehr. Ich habe das Bild noch nie zuvor gesehen."

„Ich dachte es könnte dir gefallen, da wir beide darauf sind. Mom liebt es, da ich darauf ja angeblich so `süß´ aussehe!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sie hat es damals heimlich aufgenommen und es mir später auf einen Schlüsselanhänger-Holocube gemacht. Er enthält zwölf Fotos die sich alle halbe Minute ändern. Familienfotos und so. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk vor ein paar Jahren. Willst du ihn mal sehen?" Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und brachte einen Schlüsselbund zum Vorschein.

„Hier." Sie reichte den Cube, zusammen mit den Schlüsseln, ihrem Vater. „Im Shopping Center sah ich den Rahmen. Ich fand ihn ganz schön und fragte dann den Angestellten, ob er das Foto für mich transfieren könne. War überhaupt kein Problem." Thrawn war für eine Sekunde geneigt sie zu ermahnen nie wieder Privatfotos in die Hand Dritter zu geben, doch es war wirklich eine gelungene Überraschung gewesen und es war unwahrscheinlich dass der Fotorahmenverkäufer ihn auf dem Foto erkannt hatte, erst recht ohne Uniform.

„Danke. Ich werde es in Ehren halten."

Dann war es an ihr, das Geschenk zu öffnen. Sie zog das Packet auf ihre Knie und begann sorgfältig es auszupacken, schon ein erster verstohlener Blick unter das Papier verreit, dass es sich um einen neuen Laptop handelte.

„Wow. Ähm… Der war ganz schön teuer."

„Hat es dir die Manieren verschlagen oder warum höre ich kein Danke?"

„Ja, natürlich DANKE! Aber… Das…" sie zeigte verlegen auf den Bilderrahmen und dann auf den Laptop. „…steht ja wohl nicht ganz im Verhältnis." Er tat ihre Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Während unseres kleinen `Einkaufsabenteuers´ hatte ich hinreichend Gelegenheit das Kaufverhalten von Eltern zu studieren - ich denke das mein Geschenk vollkommen verhältnismäßig ist. Wenn es dir jedoch lieber ist, kannst du es auch als Kompensation der verpassten Weihnachtsjahre ansehen."

Sie grinste. „Ok, ich denke ich kann damit leben! Mein Computer ist schon so alt…Der hier ist zwar besser als alles was ich mir gewünscht hätte, aber wer bin ich mich zu beklagen? Woher wusstest du, dass ich einen neuen Computer brauche?"

„Woher?" fragte er leicht belustig. „Nach vier Stunden `einkaufen´ mit dir, braucht man nun wirklich keine Genie zu sein, um zu erkennen was dir gefällt."

Sie lachte. „War es so schlimm?"

„Es hat sicherlich seinen Grund das Weihnachten nur einmal im Jahr stattfindet." Er griff nach dem Energiekristall und stecke ihn in die Ladestation. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen was das Ding so alles kann."

…

Nach gut einer Stunde schloss sie ihr neues Spielzeug mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Der Laptop war super und sie konnte ihn wirklich gut gebrauchen! Jacen und Jaina würden vielleicht Augen machen! Vielleicht sollte sie ihn besser verstecken, bevor sie ihn noch kaputt machen würden. Gerade Jaina konnte ihre Finger bestimmt nicht von ihm lassen. Doch der Gedanke an ihre Geschwister stimmte sie auch traurig. Was machten sie jetzt wohl? Was hatten sie zu Weihnachten bekommen…

„Was ist los?" riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du scheinst mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein." Ihr Vater las irgendetwas auf einem Datenpad.

„Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Über Zuhause und so." Thrawn legte das Pad zur Seite.

„Und warum hörst du dich so betrübt an?"

Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich verunsichert um. „Keine Ahnung. Es sieht so aus als hätten sich all meine Wünsche erfüllt: Als ich klein war wollte ich immer dass du Weihnachten auch da bist. Dann fing ich an es zu hassen, nicht nur Weihnachten – alles. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Jetzt habe ich habe Beides… und der Laptop ist toll…aber…"

„…aber du bist nicht glücklich." beendete ihr Vater den Satz für sie.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich vermisse Mom…und die Zwillinge und sogar Han. Es ist halt Weihnachten und … irgendwie ist es nicht wirklich Weihnachten ohne sie."

Nein, er war ihr nicht böse. Wie konnte er. Sie war zwar `sein´ Kind, aber er war nicht ihre Familie. Victoria mochte darauf bestehen, dass sie ein Teenager war und dies nicht mit Kindern vergleichbar sei, aber für ihn war sie genau das. Sie war ein Kind und sie war weit weg von Zuhause, von ihrer Familie. Natürlich konnte sie damit nicht umgehen und wenn sie selbst Weihnachten nicht ohne ihre Familie verbringen konnte, brauchte er sie nicht fragen, ob sie vielleicht für immer bleiben wollte. Sie brauchte ihre Mutter und den Schutz und Halt einer Familie. Die Allianz war gefährlich und falsch, aber sie war einfach…zu jung. Es würde nicht gutgehen.

„Mit ein bisschen Fingerspitzengefühl könnte ich womöglich deine Mutter ans HoloKom bekommen. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen dich zu sehen. Dann kannst du auch gleich mit ihr ausmachen wo sie dich wieder abholen soll. Die _Schimäre _wirdin zwei Tagen wieder auslaufen, also haben wir wenig Zeit."

…

„Frohe Weihnachten." Leia starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Es war Thrawn.

„Aber ich dachte…"

„Du brichst die Vereinbarung, ich breche die Vereinbarung. Wir sind quitt. Außerdem brennt jemand geradezu darauf dir eine frohe Weihnacht zu wünschen."

Leia lächelte. Natürlich. Aber es war nichtsdestotrotz eine nette Geste von ihm.

„Danke. Wie geht es dir?"

„Eurer Weihnachten ist auf jeden Fall eine interessante Erfahrung. Für einige jedoch mehr als für andere." Man sah wie er jemanden außerhalb des Videorahmens zuwinkte und Anstalten machte seine Platz zu räumen.

„Thrawn?" Es war selten, dass sie ihm bei seinem Kernnamen ansprach, also hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie fragend an.

„Frohe Weihnachten." Leia lächelte und er wusste, dass sie ernst meinte. Er nickte ihr zu und im fliegenden Wechsel sah Leia dann zum ersten Mal in einer Woche das Gesicht ihrer ältesten Tochter.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mom!"

„Oh frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?"

…

„Ich hoffe das Gespräch war zu deiner Zufriedenstellung?"

„Ja. Danke, Dad." ‚Victoria lies sich hörbar auf das Schlafsofa fallen.

„Kein Ursache. Hast du mit deiner Mutter über deine Abreise gesprochen?" frage ihr Vater ohne Umschweife.

„Sie meinte morgen Abend. Wieder auf Myrtol, wie bei unserem letzten Treffen, das hatte ja relativ gut funktioniert, nur diesmal ohne Schneesturm! Und wir treffen uns direkt am Raumhafen, am Infostand."

„Myrtol ist weit entfernt. Wir werden schon früh abreisen müssen. Du solltest jetzt schlafen." Sie nickte. „Ja ich weiß, eigentlich schade." Ob sie damit das Schlafen oder die Abreise meinte, blieb offen.

„Und was hat Captain Solo ihr `dieses Jahr angetan´?" fragte Thrawn als er die Gläser zurück in die Küche brachte.

„Angeblich hat sie eine Halskette und ein LernHolo für Selbstverteidigungsgriffe geschenkt bekommen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können." hörte Thrawn ihre Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer erklingen.

„Das LernHolo sollte du dir auch ansehen." erklärte er unverblümt, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und sie beim Umziehen erwischte. Sie stand in Schlafanzugshose und BH vor ihm. „Du benötigst Training." Er zeigte auf ihren flachen, aber untrainierten Bauch.

„Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?" fragte sie ein wenig gereizt und streifte sich schnell das Oberteil über.

„Und wozu sollte ich schon trainieren?" fragte sie mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus wahren Interesse und baute das Sofa langsam wieder zum einem vollständigen Bett um.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Du solltest in der Lage sein dich zu vierteiligen." erklärte Thrawn trocken und setzte sich auf den Sessel nehmen sie.

„Wer sollte mir schon was antun?" lachte sie und suchte nach einem Kissen. „Wer mich klaubt bringt mich eh am nächsten Tag wieder zurück."

„Ich finde das nicht lustig, Victoria." Er stütze seinen Kopf auf den Händen an und sah sie für einen Moment durchdringend an, bevor er eine Entscheidung zu treffen schien. „Victoria, du musst dir einem immer bewusst sein: Es gibt Wesen da draußen, die würden alles tun um mir weh zu tun, um sich an mir zu rächen. Du kennst sie nicht und du hast ihnen auch nichts getan, aber sie würden dich ohne Gewissensbisse quälen, verletzten und töten. Vermutlich würde es ihnen sogar Spaß machen."

„Würden sie sich dann nicht auf die gleiche Ebene begeben auf der sich dich vermuten? Wo ist der Sinn darin? Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben. Wie können sie sich selbst noch ertragen, nachdem sie so etwas Schlimmes angetan haben?" Sie warf die Decke auf das Sofa und lies sich dann darauf nieder.

„Es funktioniert. Sieh mich an… Victoria, diese Leute `vermuten´ mich nicht auf irgendeiner Ebene. Ich `habe´ - und das ist ein Fakt - im meinem Leben entsetzliche, inhumane Dinge befohlen, nicht grundlos, aber das macht sie nicht moralisch tragbarer. Nicht für die Menschen die davon betroffen waren. Einige Dinge die ich getan habe, tat ich, weil sie richtig waren. Andere, weil sie mir befohlen wurden. Dies sind vermutlich die ersten zwei Lektionen die man im Militär lernt, erstens: Wer befehlen will, muss zuerst gehorchen lernen und zweitens: Es gibt nichts wozu du nicht fähig bist. Im Krieg hat man nicht den Luxus über die moralischen Auswirkungen einer Entscheidung zu sinnieren. Manchmal sind Leben nur noch Zahlen, manchmal trifft man eine harte Entscheidung nur um dem Gegner klar zumachen, dass man zu solchen Taten fähig ist und manchmal tut man es um ein vermeidlich schlimmeres Übel zu vermeiden und dann lebt man mit diesen Entscheidung. Mit den richtigen genauso wie mit den falschen. Für viele Leute wäre dein Tod nur eine gerechte Strafe, ein Art Racheakt für die Leben die ich zerstörte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das begreiflich machen soll… Die Frage ob es gerecht, moralisch und sinnig ist, stellt sich hier nicht. Du bist mir wichtig und unersetzlich, das macht dich für meine Feinde zu einem überaus verführerischen Ziel. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du lernst dich zu verteidigen. Du hast niemandem etwas getan, doch solange ich lebe – möglicher Weise länger - wird dein Leben in Gefahr sein. Es ist meine Schuld und ich wünschte es wäre nicht so, aber ich kann es nicht ändern."

Sie sah ihn etwas verunsichert an. „Was hast du getan?"

„Stelle keine Fragen auf die du nicht die Antworten hören willst…" Er hatte sich niemals für seine Befehle geschämt, aber einige ihrer Auswirkungen seiner kleinen Tochter zu erklären, dafür war er noch nicht bereit. „…aber Kinder sollten nicht den Preis für die Taten ihrer Eltern zahlen."

„Ok, ich gucke das Video und mache so einen Selbstverteidigungskurs."

„Gut, und jetzt schlafe. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."

„Nacht, Dad."

…

Leia stand neben dem Infostand am Myrtoler Raumhafen und fror. Zumindest war hier auf das Wetter verlass. Es war immer schön kalt.

„Mom!" Leia drehte sich um und sah Victoria auf sich zu rennen. Die zwei umarmten sich herzlichen und Leia küsste die Wangen ihrer Tochter.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen?"

„Tut mir Leid, Mom!"

„Hallo. Leia." Sie ließ von ihrer Tochter ab und begrüßte Thrawn.

„Hallo. Schön dich zu sehen."

Um der Kälte zu entkommen, machten die drei sich schnell auf den Weg. In Hangar 37 angekommen, sah Thrawn zu seiner Überraschung eine längliche SoroSuub Yacht.

„Die _Lady Luck_? Calrissians Schiff?"

„Ja. Du weißt doch wie es ist - dann hat man ein Basislager gefunden und dann muss man es aus den verschiedensten Gründen auch schon wieder aufgeben. Diese verfluchten Imperialen." Leia grinste.

„Ja, ich habe gehört die sollen ganz schön hartnäckig sein."

„Allerdings. Selbst an Weihnachten lassen die einen nicht in Ruhe. Nichtsdestoweniger machen wir das Beste draus und so feiert die Flotte ein kleines Weihnachtsfest im All. Das konnte ich Jacen und Janina ja wohl kaum versagen."

„Das heißt du bist alleine hier draußen?" fragte Thrawn ungläubig. Leia nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich verwundert oder verärgert darüber sein soll, dass dein Mann dich alleine fliegen lässt."

„Ich kann schon auf mich alleine aufpassen, was du?" erklärte sie kokett und blieb dann vor der Einstiegsluke stehen, ihre Tochter fest an sich gedrückt.

„So da wären wir nun… Kommst du noch mit rein? Auf einen Kaffee vielleicht?" Eigentlich sollte er das nicht tun, doch der Gedanke sogleich den langen Rückflug anzutreten erschien ihm im Moment wenig attraktiv.

„Nun gut. Aber nur kurz."

…

Der Kaffee war stark und sein wohliger Geruch erfüllte den Raum. Die _Lady Luck_ war um einiges geräumiger und luxuriöser als der _Falcon_ und so schien es gleich mehrere Erholungsräume zu geben.

Victoria war bereits verschwunden, um ihr neues Spielzeug in ihrem neuenn Quartier anzuschließen und so saßen Leia und Thrawn alleine in einem der Aufenthaltsräume.

„Kaffee ist eine furchtbare menschliche Erfindung." Er griff nach der Tasse. „Man kommt einfach nicht mehr davon los."

Leia lächelte. „Ja, eine wahrlich unterschätze Droge." Doch dann wurde ihre Miene erster.

„Thrawn…ich…" Es viel ihr allen Anschein nach schwer ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. „Danke. Danke, dass du nach ihr gesucht und sie gefunden hast und danke, dass du sie zu mir zurückgebracht hast. Ich hatte Angst, dass du es ihr nicht erlauben würdest. Wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Grund, warum ich damals nicht sofort Kontakt aufgenommen habe…Ich hatte so viel Angst. Das sie nun wieder bei mir ist, ist mit Abstand das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Er drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen und schaute nach unten. „Sie ist auch mein Kind, Leia. Ich würde ihr niemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen oder zulassen, dass ein Anderer es tut. Aber der Gedanke sie zu behalten ist mir natürlich durch den Kopf gegangen."

Es war gut zu wissen, dass er ehrlich mit ihr war, aber ein wenig beunruhigend war es auch.

„Was hat dich davon abgehalten?"

„Sie braucht dich. Egal was sie tut oder sagt, sie ist noch ein Kind und braucht ihre Mutter, ihre Familie. Du hast sie gut erzogen."

Leia lachte. „Ja, das sieht man. So gut, dass sie mir wegläuft!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun ja, mal abgesehen von diesem Fehltritt, ist sie ein wundervolles Kind. Ich würde es begrüßen sie in vier Jahren nicht auf der schwarzen Liste zu sehen. Sie hat besseres verdient." Leia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. In vier Jahren wurde Victoria volljährig und ab dann würde ihre Assoziation mit der Allianz sie offiziell als Rebellin brandmarken. Ein Leben auf der Flucht, als Staatsfeind.

„Wir beide haben eine gute Ausbildung und Entscheidungsfreiheit genossen, welche du ihr eventuell nimmst. Ich habe sie zurückgebracht, aber ich erwarte das Gleiche von dir, falls dies jemals ihr Wunsch sein sollte."

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich sie nach der Schule auf die `Imperial University of Coruscant´ gehen lasse? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann." Er griff über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand.

„Leia, unsere Tochter wird erwachsen. Mit 18 Jahren warst du bereits Mitglied des imperialen Senates. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du spätestens dann ihre Entscheidungen akzeptierst, genauso wie es deine Eltern damals taten. Du willst, dass sie aus Überzeugung für die Allianz kämpft. Ich tue dies gewiss nicht. Aber es geht hier nicht um uns. Es geht um sie. Um das was sie will. Ich möchte, dass du mir das versprichst. Außerdem kann sich bis dahin die Sache mit der `Imperial University of Coruscant´ schon längst erledigt haben – vielleicht ist dies sogar ein Grund mehr sie zu diesem Besucherseminar gehen zu lassen, da Vorstellung und Realität oft klaffen."

Leia starrte auf ihre nun ineinanderliegenden Hände. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal ihre Hand in seiner gehalten? Es war lange her. Dennoch war es vertraut. Wie konnte sie ihm dieses Versprechen versagen? Er hatte immer alles richtig gemacht und war ein guter Vater gewesen, wenn er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Seine Argumente waren sachlich gesehen nachvollziehbar, doch würde dies auch bedeuten, dass sie womöglich bald ihrer Tochter für immer Lebewohl sagen musste.

„Ich verspreche es. Auch wenn es mir das Herz brechen wird sie gehen zu lassen."

„Danke." Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und ließ sie dann los. „Es bedeutet mir viel dies zu wissen." Er deutete auf die nun leere Kaffeetasse. „Und danke für den Kaffee." Anschließend stand er auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Warte noch einen Augenblick. Ich bringe eben die Tassen zurück." erklärte Leia, welche offenbar plante ihn nach Draußen zu begleiten. Als sie zurückkam, hatte sie einen weißen Umschlug in der Hand, den sie geheimnisvoll vor sich hin und her schwenkte. „Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich mich bei dir für alles was du getan hast angemessen revanchieren könnte. Nun ja." Sie ging auf ihn zu und überreichte ihm den Umschlag. Ein wenig misstrauisch aber auch neugierig, öffnete Thrawn ihn. Er enthielt eine Weihnachtskarte `Frohe Weihnachten´ war auf ihrer Frontseite in goldenen Lettern abgedruckt. Als er sie öffnete lass er die handschriftlichen Worten: `Jetzt sind wir quitt.´

Er ließ die Karte sinken und schaute Leia fragend an. „Quitt? Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf du anspielst."

Ohne Vorwarnung beute sie dann vor und küsste ihn. Thrawn brachte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren was da gerade geschah. Natürlich, der Badezimmerkuss. Den Umschlag immer noch in der Hand, schloss er nun langsam die Arme um sie und intensivierte den Kuss. Der Kuss war nicht so leidenschaftlich wie der vor acht Monaten, aber es war dennoch ein unmissverständlicher Kuss. Ebenso plötzlich wie sie den Kuss initiiert hatte, brach Leia ihn auch wieder, sank auf ihre tatsächliche Größe zurück und schaute mit einem kalkulierten Lächeln nach oben, die Arme immer noch um seinen Hals geschlungen. „Danke. Für alles." erklärte sie einfach und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, womit sie sich endgültig von ihm trennte.

„Das erste Danke hat mir besser gefallen." erklärte Thrawn gelassen, versuchte aber nicht sie zurückzuhalten. Leia lachte. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Dann ging sie in Richtung Ausgang. Thrawn schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen, langsam befürchtete er sie niemals zu versehen.

Was für ein Weihnachten…

THE END (for now)

A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, schreibt bitte eine Review! Außerdem möchte ich hier auch noch auf meine englische Thrawn Fanfiction verweisen, die ich vor einigen Wochen geschrieben habe. Es handelt sich dabei zwar nicht um eine Thrawn /Leia Geschichte, aber wenn euch diese hier gefallen hat, stehen die Chancen gut, dass euch „A Trip down Memory Lane" auch gefällt. Ach ja, ich weiß dass es im Star Wars Universum wahrscheinlich kein Weihnachten gibt und dass sie vermutlich auch einen anderen Kalender haben als wir, aber das war mir ehrlich gesagt egal.


End file.
